Glad You Came
by YouCanCallMe MrsMalfoy
Summary: After defeating the Kishin, Maka decides to take a day off to let loose and have fun. The group finds a new club in Downtown Death City and decides to try it out. When Soul is "too cool" to go, who will protect her from the dangers of clubbing?
1. Rebuilding and Discovery

A/N: Welcome dear readers to another KiMa story! I have the majority of this done and it's looking to be around 8 chapters (Specifically done for Kid 3). This was inspired by some crazy things I've seen happen in clubs…such scary places. None of the characters are mine, only the weird plot. I should be able to update often but, as always, reviews encourage me to hurry. I also have a poll on my page that I would appreciate if people could go vote on…I can't decide if I want Black*Star or Soul to be Gaston and he appears in the first chapter (Meaning I can't post it until you vote it! Hehe).

Warning: They will be getting their drink on in future chapters so if you don't like that kind of thing, don't read! You've been warned…

* * *

Maka's POV:

The world after the Kishin is a very different place. We spent months working towards rebuilding the city. Who would have guessed that a town could be so demolished after growing legs, uprooting itself, and stomping straight into the heat of battle. I only joke, although the state of Death City is nothing to mock.

You would think that the girl who defeated Asura with only my fists would be exempt from clean-up duty. However, this is hardly the case. DWMA students have spent countless days, cleaning and building, until finally Lord Death gave us two giant thumbs up in approval.

"Hey there, Hi there, Ho there! Fantastic work you guys! Since you did such an amazing job, I'm going to give the whole school a week off from classes and missions to relax! Have fun and be safe!"

The next few days were spent walking the streets. _That sounds so much worse that I meant. _I _meant_ that the group and I walked through the entire town, taking in the differences since the rebuild.

We made our way over to downtown Death City on what we thought was just a normal sunny Thursday afternoon. It was then that we noticed it: a dark, dank building with a neon sign hanging directly above the door.

Outside POV:

"Coliseum?" Tsubaki asked quietly. "What do you think that could be?"

Maka assessed their surroundings, noticing the building the one in question sprouted off of. "It's attached to the Hog's Head so it could just be another bar…"

Realization and excitement spread across Liz and Patty's faces.

"Big sis, do you think it could be one?" Maka smiled proudly, thinking she had solved the small mystery.

"Yep, this is definitely a club!" Shock spread across the young girl's face as the words escaped the older girls lips.

"They must have built it while we were cleaning up the city." Kid added mater-of-factly. "But still, How did we not hear anything about it?"

"Yahoo! I love clubs! Let's go!" Black*Star started walking towards the door before he was stopped, the back of his shirt grabbed by the taller Thompson sister.

"Idiot! No one goes clubbing on a Thursday afternoon!" She signed, letting him go as he quickly rearranged his now crumpled shirt. "Friday nights, however….totally different story!" A wicked grin crept across her face.

"You can count me out." Soul stated with a bored eye roll.

"What? But I need you there! You're my wingman!" Black*Star shouted, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Soul sighed before he spoke again. "First of all, I've never been you 'Wingman' before so why would I start now? And secondly, clubs are way uncool. The music is too loud and the people are weird. There's no point."

The tears he had built up finally spilled, hurt evident all through his features. "Fine then, I guess it's just going to be the 5 of us 'uncool' people."

Patty, who looked even more confused than normal, spoke to the pointy haired boy. "5? But there's 6 of us…remember? Kid has two weapons…" Black*Star rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I know that! You forgot that one of the 6 is Maka. She's way too much of a prude to go to a club."

The thick dictionary connected with his head and he fell backwards until he collided with the pavement.

"I am _**not**_ a prude and I _**am**_ going." Everyone stared at the small blonde before them, all mouths hanging open in shock and surprise. Would she really go to such a place? As if to prove her point, she turned to the two sisters and smiled.

"Do you have anything I can borrow to wear or do we need to go shopping? I don't think anything I have will be club appropriate." Liz's mouth continued to hand open for a few minutes before her lips would allow her to form words.

"N-No, I should have something you can wear."

"Perfect!" she smiled, turning to her best friend, "Tsubaki, do you have anything to wear?" Her eyes hit the ground as she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Patty and I have something that will work perfectly." She smiled at the girl when she finally lifted her head back up to meet her eyes. "We can go back to our place now to check; that way if we have time to shop tomorrow if we can't find anything."

The girls nodded in agreement as they started walking in the direction of Kid's mansion, the still shocked boys trailing behind.

Maka's POV

There was only one word to describe how I was feeling as I looked through Liz's closet: Jealous.

Her closet was larger than my entire room and was stuffed to maximum capacity with clothes and shoes. She was so excited to be going to a club again that she decided to dress Tsubaki and I. We looked through the walls of clothes as she searched for the "perfect outfits".

Liz let out a giant sigh of relief as she pulled the final piece and placed it on the bed. She then distributed the pile, laying out our attire for the next night. A blush crawled to my cheeks as I saw the dress she had laid out for me.

_How cliché!_ I thought as I viewed the small black cocktail dress. I was ushered into the bathroom and ordered to change. I slipped into the stretchy material as nerves filled me.

_What am I doing? _I took a deep breath to steady myself. _I'm being brave! I'm proving to the gang that I can be as normal as them._

Without even glancing in the mirror, I opened the door. Gasps surfaced from the friends before me and I finally glanced at myself. Seeing the girl before me mad me lose my ability to speak.

The banded dress seemed to fit my body perfectly. It was a tube dress that finally showed off my now-developed body. After years of mockery, I had tried hard to hide my growing parts from the boys. If I got picked on that bad before for having nothing, how bad would it be when they saw how different I now was? It was just easier to keep them in the dark.

My long legs were on display; the dress just barely covering the necessary parts. The bright pink flats (Liz advised us to avoid heels on our first night, saying that our legs would already be hurting the next day and heels would only make it worse) assigned to me were the perfect pop of color needed to add an extra element to the outfit.

I would have never been caught dead in something so revealing, but I had already decided to go all out for this night. There was no going back, especially when I looked so great and felt so amazing.

The remainder of the night was spent discussing our expectations of the new club. Tsubaki and I had never been to one before and were both a little excited to see if it was as intense as the girls made it out to be. We planned what our hair and makeup would look like, what we would eat, and what the boys could be wearing.

In theory, it should have been a pretty fun and exciting night…what happened could have never been predicted.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Like it, Love it, Hate it? Review and let me know! If you review I'll return the favor and review one of the stories you've written =) (Or if you haven't written any then I'll reply!) I hope my fellow Potterheads appreciate the little add-in! Don't forget to vote in the poll! Until next time!


	2. Getting Started

A/N: 8 reviews, 9 favorites, 10 alerts, and 131 hits…you all sure know how to make a girl feel special! Just a few things to say before you continue. 1) I don't own anything Soul eater. 2) Sorry it took me so long to update, I won't suck so much next time. 3) Drinking occurs in this chapter. I in no way promote underage drinking. If it bothers you, just don't read this. 4) Maka is probably way OOC, but just go with it. Everyone deserves to let loose once-in-a-while. 5) I wrote a Black*Star/Maka one-shot that you should go check out, it was my first try at a new pairing. 6) Don't forget to go vote on my poll! I want to start my new story but can't until you all decide one of the characters.

* * *

The girls met up bright and early the next day. After all, they had a lot of beautifying to do to look their best for the people they may meet that night. As soon the group met up at Kid's mansion, boys were the topic of conversation.

Tsubaki, the quiet, composed young woman had it bad for her partner. The remainder of the girls were shocked. Sure, she always showed a tolerance and acceptance towards the loud-mouth but they never would have expected her to have romantic feelings for him. They should be proof enough that sometimes opposites really do attract.

Liz and Patty, on the other hand, saw Kid as only a brother. They spent their time talking of their desires to meet some boys at the club to help take their minds off of their lack of their love lives since their move to Death City.

Maka surprised no one when she talked of her former crush on Soul.

"Yeah, yeah. We already knew that!" Liz added, rolling her eyes to show how obvious it was to the group.

"I wasn't done…" Maka mumbled, effectively shutting up the other girls. "I'm so tired of watching him with Blair. I can't take the insults anymore. He's always talking about how I have 'tiny tits' and mocking my love for reading. I want to make him jealous…I want to make him regret overlooking me."

"But he's not going tonight…" Patty interjected, utterly confused.

"I know, but I want to show him what he missed out on and find someone tonight…someone who can help me get over what I had for Soul. I don't want him anymore; I just want a chance to be happy."

A blush crept to her face as she thought of her goal. She was going to try to leave her comfort zone so she could be more confident like the slutty cat she so despised.

The girls decided to try to help each other out, hoping to make the night even better than any of them thought possible. The sound of the doorbell pulled them from their preparations.

Tsubaki blushed a bright red. "That'll be Black*Star and Soul, they came over to get ready with Kid."

"Wait…Why is Soul coming over to get ready when he's not coming out with us?" Maka inquired, nervousness setting in.

"I-I'm not sure. Black*Star said something this morning about him coming over though. Maybe since he won't be his 'wingman' he wanted to at least get to hang out with him while he got ready." The girls laughed remembering the depression that was Black*Star's face the previous day.

When the group of ladies was finished, they giggled with excitement and left the room. Once Kid's room was found empty, they headed down the stairs towards the kitchen, hoping to find them inside. What they didn't expect to see was the bottle of Vodka.

Black*Star had the bottle in hand, pouring the clear liquid into 5 small glasses.

"5 again? Black*Star, why can't you remember there are 6 of us?"

"Ha! Like Maka would drink one with us. It's miracle enough that she's even going tonight!" The god-like boy mocked, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

The courage within her reached its peak as she stepped towards the now-filled glasses. She placed a shaky hand on the glass and pulled it away from the rest.

"You're going to need another shot glass if you want one for yourself." Her eyes met his as a devious smirk crossed his lips. The girls cheered, already in love with the new, brave Maka.

Soul walked to her, grabbing her elbow and spoke in hushed tones. "Maka, what are you doing? You don't have to do this you know. No one's forcing you to do drink."

"Yeah, I know that. I just want to have some fun. I at least deserve one night of carefree, irresponsible fun after the war, right?"

Soul was deep in thought for a few minutes before sighing, accepting defeat. "I guess you're right. Just please be careful and if you need me, I'm only a phone call away."

He looked at her, eyes full of concern and, in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to feel the way she used to. But she never could, she had been let down by him too many times. She wanted jealousy and she got some of it already. He wanted badly to be there with her when she had her carefree fun. He wanted to be a part of it, to enjoy the time with her.

t was in that moment that he realized how much she meant to him…and it was that same moment that she realized she would be better off without the man that only wanted her when she was unreachable.

The group became her main focus again, noticing that all the other members had glasses in hand. Black*Star passed around a small bowl of lemons and each student took one in their free hand.

"Yahoo! Lemon Drops!" He saw the confusion on the faces of those less experiences in drinking and continued. "The lemon is covered in sugar, so it helps kill the taste. Take a small bite of the lemon, down the shot glass and, while swallowing, finish off the lemon. I promise, you won't taste the vodka at all."

The group looked skeptical but gathered in a small circle. After a glass clinking "Cheers!" the drinkers followed the teal-haired boy's directions. Soul watched from a distance as the smiles appeared on everyone's faces.

Patty oozed with happiness. "You're right! That was amazing!" Maka nodded in agreement, surprised by how much she enjoyed the taste.

The doorbell sounded again, this time marking the arrival of the pizza delivery boy. By the time Soul returned to the room, he could already notice the pink tint on Maka's cheeks, signaling the setting in of the alcohol.

As the pizza was distributed, Maka began to feel a little funny. She accidently bit her cheek during her first bite of pizza but was amazed when she was unable to feel the pain. She giggled at herself, suddenly understanding why the group would have wanted to do those shots.

Unfortunately, the increase of food in their stomachs meant a decrease in the amazing feelings alcohol provided.

"Let's do another one!" Maka shouted at the group that was cleaning up empty pizza boxes. Black*Star smiled brightly.

"Maka! I love this side of you! How could we say no when you of all people want to take a shot!" He walked over to the counter and started preparing another round of drinks.

The group formed another small circle, repeating the motions they had just performed. It seemed as though the effects set in quicker, this time making it near impossible for the lightweights (Maka, Tsubaki, and Kid) to walk in a straight line towards the waiting car.

Liz had thought ahead and decided that it would be easier to have Kid's limo drive them everywhere instead of worrying about someone being the designated driver. The drinking pros (Black*Star, Liz, and Patty) stayed behind to take one last shot before ushering the vehicle that would take them to the club.

* * *

A/N: A shout out to my amazing reviewers: icequeen89, Rachel-chan XOXOX, GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo, InLoveWithDeaththeKid, aprildragonfire16, 8fangirl8 (Yep, it's a KidxMaka story for sure! That should start happening in a chapter or two), Ravenclaw Alchemist, and rainfurr26

Please review! If you do, I'll read and review one of your stories too!


	3. Limo Ride

A/N: So I had this chapter ready on Saturday and was logging on to post when I noticed that someone else made a Kid x Maka fic with the same exact title and premise as mine. Although hers is significantly shorter than my own, I can't lie and deny that it put me off a lot and I really had to struggle to even post this chapter. I'm not sure what the fate of this story is. It's become increasingly hard to write the later chapters when it feels as though someone's already taken the liberties to finishing it for me.

* * *

The girls took the time in the limo to fix up any hair or makeup flaws that may have occurred during the pizza and shots fiasco. When Maka was finished, she couldn't help but notice the boys surrounding her.

Black*Star was seated next to Tsubaki and looked so unlike himself in his khakis and black polo. She watched as her best friend sneaked a glance at him, her face turning beet red when she noticed how tight his shirt fit around his huge arms.

The blonde moved to her next target—the boy with the striped hair that had somehow ended up directly across from her. She couldn't help but notice how absolutely breathtaking he was. She started at the bottom and let her eyes work their way up his body.

He was wearing his usual black dress shoes, polish evident even in the darkness. He donned fitted black pants and a matching long sleeve button up shirt. Sometime during dinner he must have become hot because the black fabric that previously covered his arms was rolled up so that it stopped just above his elbows. The color of his tie left Maka speechless.

_It's the same color pink as my shoes!_

There was no denying that he could pull off the color that most men simply could not. She finally made her way up to his hair (which was perfectly placed, of course) and noticed that his eyes were performing the same movements on her that she was on him. A blush rose to both of their cheeks when his eyes made their way to hers.

The instant the connection was made, it broke. His eyes focused on his brightly polished shoes as hers traveled to their underdressed friend. She noticed her eyes glaring holes into the young shinigami. Feeling her eyes on him, his eyes shot to her, jealously easily apparent on his face.

_Did Soul really just see me and Kid checking each other out?_

She smiled brightly at him and winked, hoping he would sense the implications, even if they were exaggerated.

_Hurt._ That was the new emotion in his eyes.

She wanted so badly to apologize for making him feel that way, but all it took was a mental montage of moments of him fawning over Blair to ease the feeling. She hated to admit it but she was relieved that finally someone else felt the pain she did every single day. Victory was just that much sweeter because the one hurting now was the same that gave her to miserable experiences to begin with.

The remainder of the car ride passed quickly. When the limo slowed, the group gathered their things and checked appearances one last time in the mirror. Black*Star lead the group in one last shot before the group departed the vehicle.

Maka felt a hand grab hers as she was about to exit the vehicle.

"Please be smart. Don't accept drinks from strangers or EVER leave your drink unattended. If you do, just throw it away, someone could have put something in it. It's better to be safe than sorry." He blushed but never paused in his speech.

"And about the boys in there. You see, these men have certain _needs_ and the alcohol just makes them even stronger. The dress you're wearing actually makes you look really great so they're probably going to want to take you home and—"

"Gosh, _Dad_, am I about to get the sex talk?" She rolled her eyes, annoyed at being treated like such a child. "You know, there's a reason that I dislike my Papa and you're reminding me a lot of him right now." She snatched her hand away and glared at him. "Maybe if you cared so much about me then you should have shown it a little bight sooner. It's too late now, my fellow clubbers await!"

She exited the limo and smiled over her shoulder, adding insult to injury. "Have fun with _Blair_ tonight. Don't stay up and wait for me, I'm going to be _really_ late."

She added a wink, for good measure, before she turned to link arms with a shocked Tsubaki, eager to start the night.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get something up since I've taken so long. Another shout-out to my reviewers! aprildragonfire16, icequeen89, GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo, Animegirl721, Live-Laugh-Love-Till-The-End, HiddenTooNoReturn, Staravia2.0, InLoveWithDeathTheKid, 8fangirl8, DeaththeKidKat, and Rachel-chan XOXOX

As always, please remember to review with any questions, comments, or concerns! I'll return the favor!


	4. And so it begins

**A/N:** I am so so so so sorry. Words cannot express how deeply I apologize to all of you. You have been such faithful readers and I have been a crappy author in return. As well all know, sometime life just happens. I got sick and then I traveled back home for graduation. Needless to say, free time was not very plentiful. I know this chapter was a little short but I promise to have another up and ready for you within the next few days. Without further bullshitting, here is the start to the actual story!

* * *

The man at the door checked their IDs before directing them into a line to get their hands stamped. Strangely, they were all given the stamps to drink, the bouncer explaining that the club viewed DWMA students (with valid school IDs, of course) as US military, thus giving them the ability to drink at a lower age when in their "base's" town.

As soon as they entered the room, the crowd amazed her. Liz led them in something called a "hot lap", in which the group toured the club one quick time, providing them the opportunity to locate the restrooms and view the people they would be spending the rest of the night with.

The giant dance floor consumed the entire middle half of the room. The back wall was filled with giant TV's that played the music videos of the songs chosen by the DJ. The remaining walls were covered in large bars packed with people trying to order drinks. The group found a small elevated section towards the front of the dance floor that allowed those on top the get a bird's-eye-view of the dancing crowd.

Maka blushed while looking down on the club, noticing how intensely these people were dancing. The entire floor was packed; each dancer's personal space was consumed by another person, either dancing on or next to them. This was not what she had expected at all. Liz and patty squealed with delight as they grabbed the hands of those nearest them.

"The song is about to change, we need to find a spot!" Liz and Black*Star grabbed both of Tsubaki's hands and pulled her forward. Patty reached for me and Kid, keeping the meisters close to the three in front of them. Without warning they were pulled into the middle of the dance floor, immediately being squished be other groups.

The experienced clubbers in the group found a small hole, knowing how to best maneuver the crowd. They formed a small circle and stood motionless.

"Do any of you even know how to dance?" The younger sister asked, amazed. Three heads shook their reply.

"We've never been clubbing before. How would we know?" Liz smiled before replying.

"It's really not that hard. Watch us…" Patty stepped in front of her sister and smiled.

"If you're the girl, you just move your body to the music and the guys just hold onto the hips (or anywhere, depending on the girl) and follow her rhythm."

She paused, looking at each of the teens in front of her. "Even if you dance alone, you do the same thing until someone comes up and starts dancing with you. Well show you. Kid, you'll follow me and Patty will demonstrate what you ladies are supposed to do."

The two sisters started moving, Liz grabbing Patty's hips and moving to the same beat. Patty rocked her lower half, fitting the flow of the song perfectly.

"Just have fun with it" Liz suggested as the two continued dancing, "There's really no wrong way to do it."

"You know you're doing a good job when you can feel something poke you." Patty added with a wink and smile towards their friends.

It was then that two very handsome and extremely built brothers appeared in front of the sisters.

"Oooh, ladies! I like what you've got going on there. How about you come over with us and share some of that fun?"

Liz gave us a quick wink before she took the man's extended hand and allowed herself to be led a little further from the group; Patty and the other man following close behind. Tsubaki and Maka stared at each other, terrified after seeing what was expected of them.

Black*Star spoke to our now smaller group. "I'm going to grab a drink. Does anyone want anything?"

Maka thought instantly of the warning issued to her by Soul before her departure from the limo, but smiled, knowing it was her own friends getting the beverages for her. The two girls nodded.

"I'll go with you...to help carry everything." Kid added, obviously just looking for a reason to leave the busy floor. The two girls stood awkwardly for a few minutes before Maka spoke.

"Why don't we just try it? I mean, look at how fast it worked for Liz and patty. If we want to be successful tonight, then we've got to start working." Tsubaki nodded.

"Alright, I guess….if you will, I will too."

A deep breath was taken by both girls before they started mirroring the movements of those around them. Luckily they were surrounded by better, more experienced dancers, so they were never bothered by the needy guys. They let the music take over, swaying their hips to the beat and letting the alcohol control their motions.

The two danced across from each other, sharing a smile at how much easier it was than it looked. Maka met Liz's eyes from across the floor as she continued grinding on the attractive man. She gave the miester double thumbs up before returning her full attention to her dancing partner.

The boys soon returned, drinks in hand, shocked to find the two dancing. The girls took the drinks excitedly and chugged them, ready to get back to their now confident dancing skills.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, I know it's still not fluffy yet, but big things are happening very soon and I wanted to make sure I could get it all in without making it a super massive chapter. As said before, I promise I will update sooner (and on a more regular basis). As always, I trade a review on my story for a review on yours! Please add any suggestions or ideas you may have for the later chapters. I have most of it written, but I'm always up for changes! Now to my amazing reviewers:

**icequeen89:** I feel like brave Maka would be a little tired of the way he treats her. Really…it's like he's been asking for it =)

**FantasyForever310:** I was soma when I watched the anime too…then I read the manga and transitioned. Just wait until the later chapters, I, in no way, plan on making underage drinking look like fun later on. Just because they're kids doesn't mean they're not going to experience the joy of hangovers =)

**Giraffelover01:** I love your name. Remind me so much of Patty!

**InLoveWithDeaththeKid:** Thank you! I hope these future chapter don't disappoint!

**8fangirl8:** I fell like Kid could pull it off though…just picture it. *Sigh* True beauty. But to the point: Thank you, you have no clue how warm and fuzzy your review made me feel inside. I owe you one big time!

**GreenEmeraldGirl:** I feel kind of bad for him too…especially in some later chapters ^_- Just wait…

**DeaththeKidKat:** Your review really helped pull me out of my funk. After reading it, along with the one from 8fangirl8, I was reminded why I started writing in the first place. I really can't thank you enough! And I read your fanfic ideas…please write the SE/FMA fic. It sounds soooo good!

**Live-Laugh-Love-Til-The-End:** Thank you for the review. I hope you're still sticking with me! =)

**Animegirl721:** Your Kid scene made me laugh so hard! How you could kick him out of a room amazes me…I would totally just fangirl hardcore =) But thanks for the encouragement!

**KraZieePyrozHavemoreFun:** Haha, nice name! I hope interesting is good….?


	5. The Creepers Emerge

New chapter time! I want to thank everyone reading this and ask that you take the time to review with any suggestions or requests. It could be anything from a story challenge to an idea of something for me to put in this story. I love feedback and incorporating your requests in there too. It really challenges me as a writer and makes me work a little harder.

On a side note: It amazes me how many people are still reading, reviewing, and adding my other story to their favorites. Since I have no new chapters to post, I wanted to thank you all here and hope that you're reading this story as well! Give me sequel ideas please! I want to write more for it soo bad! And now…for the feature presentation. =)

* * *

When the girls started moving again, the boys just stood and watched, mesmerized. Their jaws hung open slightly; mutually amazed the two had the courage to get started. Their eyes met and, with a shoulder shrug, Black*Star added something along the lines of "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!"

The teal-haired boy started dancing in his spot next to Tsubaki, leaving Kid the only one still motionless. Maka smiled, meeting the shinigami eyes.

"Just try. It's a lot easier than it looks." Kid's face mirrored his skepticism but he eventually gave into his curiosity and was soon falling into the same beat as the other three.

Song after classic clubbing son jammed over the loudspeakers until the unthinkable happened.

A tall, beautiful girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes strutted up to Kid. She pushed her barley clothed, perfectly proportioned body against his and smiled up at him. Despite his lack of advances, the girl continued, playing with one of the middle buttons of his shirt. She undid the fastening and continued the motions, trailing down until a patch of Kid's pale while abs lit up the dark dance floor.

Maka felt something run through her body as she watched the girl stick her manicured hand in his open shirt to caress his ripped stomach. The feeling slowly began crawling up her spine.

This feeling...it was the same as the one she felt when she was forced to see Blair and Soul.

Jealousy.

Relief washed over her as the saw him grab her hands, stopping the unwanted motions. He turned her away, stating that he'd rather dance with his group. She looked absolutely devastated; clearly denial was new to her.

A smile spread across his face as he turned back to face us, but the happiness soon faded when Black*Star's fist connected with his arm.

"What the hell was that ? Girls NEVER go up to guys...especially not ones that look like THAT! Why would you tell her no?"

Kid shrugged his shoulders. "I'm having fun with you guys. And besides..." He worked towards fastening all of the buttons that were undone at such a remarkable speed. "She wasn't symmetrical. I don't want my first club dance to be with a girl I couldn't even stand to look at!" The rest of the group sweat dropped but were not totally surprised by the comment.

Now that a few songs had passed, the alcohol had begun to sink in, causing the teens to cross the border from tipsy to drunk. The new feeling only fueled the need to consume more.

"Drinks!" Maka yelled to them, indirectly asking the boys to again provide them with something to quench their thirsts and cravings. Black*Star nodded in understanding and motioned towards Kid. The two left to grab drinks, leaving the two innocent girls to fend for themselves.

It only took a few minutes after the two boys had departed for the wolves to descend. A strange overly-drunk man came up and took the spot previously occupied by the meisters.

"You ladies sure know how to move!" He looked them up and down, taking turns checking them out. His voice was scruffy and he reeked of alcohol. "How about we make this a sandwich?"

The grotesque man began to squeeze himself between the two and resumed his awkward movements. Maka and Tsubaki shared looks of horror as they tried to back away from the potentially dangerous situation. The crowds surrounding them kept them limited on exactly how far away they could get and the two found themselves stuck with this man.

Maka was the first to see their classmates squeezing back towards the space they had shared moments ago, another round of drinks in hand. Once they saw the man that had chosen the spot between the two girls, worry and anger crossed their faces.

"Follow my lead." Kid whispered to Black*Star before heading over to the three dancers. Kid silently decided that this would be the perfect time to monopolize on the opportunity and use it to try to help Black*Star with his Tsubaki problem.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Black*Star yelled at the drunk man that was man handling the two young girls.

"Dancing with these two smokin' hot chicks. What does it look like?" He rolled his eyes at the two that were trying to steal his fun, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world, but never stopped dancing.

"Would you mind removing yourself from our girlfriends, please? It would be very unfortunate if I had to get violent." The man laughed, luckily too drunk to notice the shocked looks on Maka and Tsubaki's faces.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading…hopefully this one was a little more worth-while. =) As always, please please please review. I'll read one of yours in return! And now to thank the amazing dedicated viewers who took the time to review. I love and appreciate you all =)

**InLoveWithDeaththeKid:** I loved your clubbing story though! I feel like I'm taking wayyy too long to get to the point here =(

**DeaththeKidKat: **I hate when school gets in the way of fanfiction…it makes it that much more miserable! Of course I would love to read it…I'm really excited for it!

**8fangirl8:** Kid will still be a gentleman with OCD problems, I promise. And I shall try to not make her too slutty, but the story would be no fun if she didn't let loose a little bit. Plus, even she is allowed to fangirl every once-in-a-while =) And just so you know, I laughed so hard when I got this review and added that part in. He was always getting approached, just not undressed *sigh*

**Live-Laugh-Love-Til-The-End:** Sorry that the last chapter was a little uneventful…it was more of a filler to get to the more intense things. As seen here hopefully =)

**GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo:** First off, thanks for the well wishes =) I feel so honored that my update made you jumpy. Dirty dancing is coming up soon, I promise!

**Deathfairy78:** I'm sorry to have kept you waiting! I promise to try my hardest to update a little more regularly.

**wordfiend:** A dance floor can be a very scary place when you're tipsy and new to clubbing, even to teens that make their living collecting souls. Now that you mentioned it…I am definitely adding a pink tie to my Kid doll as well =) thanks for the awesome idea!

**Giraffelover01:** That's so funny that you're like her in person. That's the best part about that show…finding the character that acts/looks just like you. I'm a Maka =)

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun:** Good, I'm glad you're going to stick with it! And I can't thank you enough for the epic story challenge. I'm seriously working on it the minute after I post this chapter! So excited!

**TurquoiseShine:** Hopefully drunken Maka doesn't disappoint. If you want her a little sloppier, just let me know, hehe. And in all of my experiences, it is true…the serious ones really are always the loudest when drunk. Poor Maka doesn't stand a chance…


	6. Kid and BlackStar to the Rescue!

**A/N:** Since it took me forever to get this up, I tried to make it kind of long. I really do apologize for being such a crappy updater…it's been a really crappy few weeks and I haven't had much computer time. Alas, here is the new chapter!

* * *

"Would you mind removing yourself from our girlfriends, please? It would be very unfortunate if I had to get violent." The man laughed, luckily too drunk to notice the shocked looks on Maka and Tsubaki's faces.

The two closed the short gap between themselves and the girls. Tsubaki's face flushed with color as Black*Star positioned himself next to her, placing the drink in her open hands and draping an arm over her shoulders.

Maka tried to mentally prepare herself as Kid walked over to her. He handed her the drink and gave me a wink. Instead of using an arm to show their "relationship" he placed himself behind her. He wrapped both of his arms around her (keeping the symmetry) and leaned his chin to rest on the top of her head.

"You can take your leave now, we've got this covered." The man stayed there, shocked. It wasn't until Black*Star moved behind Tsubaki to dance that the man seemed to take the hint. The two started moving to the rhythm, getting lost in each other while Kid and Maka watched awkwardly.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I turned my head to lock my eyes with his, not daring to move my body and lose the connection that was sending shivers up my spine.

"Took them long enough!" I added with a smile. He nodded, clearly proud of himself.

"I figured he just needed the push. He's much too full of himself to risk rejection. Are you OK though? Did that man hurt you at all?" It could have been the alcohol but I'm pretty sure he just squeezed me closer, almost protectively.

"No, not at all. Thanks for saving me. That was really quick thinking." A blush rose to my face as I realized I had just basically thanked him for claiming to be my boyfriend.

"It was no problem at all." He paused, flashing me a smile that made my knees weak. "Have I earned myself a dance?"

My eyes fell on the couple in front of me again as I nodded my acceptance. A sly smile crossed my lips as I summoned the courage to look at him again.

"As long as I'm symmetrical enough for you, of course." He laughed again while looking down at me, the smile still present.

"Perfectly so, in fact." The song switched as a fast paced one blew over the loud speakers. "Shall we?" he asked, releasing me slightly. His hands rested lightly on my hips, as Liz's had on Patty's earlier. Once the tempo picked up, I started moving against him.

The dancing was completely different than the type I was doing before. I rocked my hips to the beat, feeling him synchronizing himself with me. Where once there was only air, there now rested a person, pressed firmly up against me. We caught onto the rhythm and our motions became more intense. I took a long sip of my drink, never daring to stop the dance. I lifted the cup towards him, offering him the last sip. He chugged the remaining contents of the cup and handed it back to me.

I help up a finger, signaling him to give me a minute to throw away the empty plastic cup. I started to walk away but felt the hands tighten on my hips, slamming my back up against him. That might have possibly hurt, if not for my current pain-resistant state. I giggled, realizing now how so many people wake up with bruises they don't remember getting after drunken nights.

He leaned down, whispering in my ear. "Please don't leave. Just drop it, we'll get it later." My smile returned, secretly glad I wasn't the only one addicted to the feeling.

I bent down, placing the cup on the floor at our feet. Of course I couldn't be sure, but I thought I heard a groan escape his lips as I stood back up, rubbing myself against him slowly, but unintentionally.

_I'll have to remember that for later! _I shook my head, wondering where such a naughty thought had come from.

He pulled me even closer, his arms wrapping around me completely again. I glanced at Tsubaki and was surprised to see her looking at me. I gave her a thumbs-up when I saw Black*Star wasn't looking. She responded, the alcohol giving her the confidence she never had, by grabbing hold of the hands that were holding her, fingers meshing together. She motioned back, giving me a puzzled stare. I smiled wide and winked at her, hopefully demonstrating how much I was enjoying my current position.

When the song changed to a slower one, the girls decided to take a "bathroom break", which, in girl talk, means a lengthy gossip session. Black*Star mentioned something about not wanting to break a steal…sometimes he really makes no sense.

* * *

**Girls Bathroom:**

The girls continued the long trip to the bathroom. The simple motion of walking had now become the most difficult and challenging task in the world. As soon as the door was closed, the girls started gushing over the way the "godly" couple had been holding hands while dancing.

"I don't know what it is, but I don't feel as embarrassed about doing things like that now."

"Well," Maka smiled, "It's probably those drinks, but it could be the atmosphere. I mean, _everyone_ here is doing it!"

"Yeah, speaking of everyone…" She paused for dramatic effect, "What's up with you and Kid? You two look really good together!"

"I'm not really sure what's going on, but I like it. He's always such a gentleman, so it's kind of refreshing to see him be a little naughty. And the fact that he's absolutely gorgeous doesn't hurt either!"

"Well, you wanted to meet a nice guy, didn't you? Maybe you did…" Tsubaki spoke while grabbing her by the arm, cutting off her chance to reply. "Let's not keep our men waiting."

The two giggled as they exited the room.

* * *

**Hallway:**

During the girl's bathroom break, the boys engaged in a conversation of their own. Kid smiled, leaning towards Black*Star.

"You're welcome." The teal-haired boy looked up at him and smirked.

"I was gunna do it, even if you hadn't helped, you know that right? I'm going to be the man that surpasses God, you really think I need help starting a dance with the girl I like?" He elbowed Kid in the ribs and laughed. "You sure you didn't do it just to get close to Maka?"

"I'm positive, although that definitely was surprisingly entertaining."

"Was? Are you not going to dance with her again?"

"Hopefully. It is ultimately up to her if she is willing to accompany me back out there, but I doubt she will want to when there are so many other options here for her." His friend laughed and slapped him roughly on the back.

"Of course she will! After the way that creep treated them, they're going to be attached to us for the rest of the night." The sound of the door opening pulled them from their conversation.

Kid saw Maka walking towards them and was suddenly at a loss for words, a feeling bubbling up in his chest that had never been there before. He smiled up at her, quickly replying to Black*Star before the girls approached. "Sounds good to me."

When they finally met back up, Black*Star grabbed hold of Tsubaki's hand, giving it a firm squeeze. "Ready to go back out there?" The girls nodded and headed towards the floor.

Kid stayed motionless, unsure of what to do while they went out to pick up where they left off. Maka turned around, noticing that Kid was not moving towards the floor with them. She put a frown on her face and approached him, motioning for the couple ahead of them to wait.

"Why aren't you coming? Did you not want to dance anymore?" The depression in her voice made Kid feel terrible for being the one to cause her so much sadness.

"Of course I do, I just assumed you would want to dance with someone else and I was trying to give you your space to do so.

Maka, relieved, spoke. "I'd actually rather dance with you, if that's alright." He smiled brightly back at her.

"Absolutely! I would be honored." The two walked quickly, trying to get caught up to their friends.

Keeping track of each other was hard when pushing through the crowded room. Kid and Maka used this as their excuse as they allowed their hands to find each other's, cupping together firmly as Maka led her way into the heart of the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** I really can't thank those of you that read this story enough. I can't believe I already have 50 reviews! That's the most I've ever had on a story before! You truly motivate me to write new stories and try things I'd have never thought of! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. As always, suggestions are welcome and a review on my story will earn you a review on one of yours!

**InLoveWithDeaththeKid:** I'm glad you share my love for super long KiMa stories. They're just too amazing of a couple to rush things with them. =)

**8fangirl8: **They let him off a little easy this time… (key words: this time!) ;)

**Live-Laugh-Love-Til-The-End: **Hope you like this one too…things are about to get pretty intense soon.

**LiNgErIngdIsAsTeR: **I'm glad you like it and thanks for reading!

**DTKidForever: **Love the idea of drunk Maka rage…I just wrote another scene just because of your comment. It should be up in a few chapters :D

**GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo: **And this is just the start of the dirty dancing. Hint: Get Low is playing next chapter ;)

**Animegirl721: **I think I'll do karaoke as a sequel if you guys end up wanting one after this is finished. Great idea, thanks!

**Deathfairy78: **I saw a fic that added the * in the middle of his name and laughed pretty hard because it reminded me of the manga. So now I've dedicated myself to doing the same. They will definitely get together. And even if the guy got away now, he'll be back, and I just might use your idea : )

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun: **Lol, the challenge you posted for someone to write a Draco fic to Unforgiven. I'm like halfway done with it =)

**TurquoiseShine: **I made it longer just because of your awesome review! Kid is always hot, always. It's like a law. And even though I'm a hardcore KidxMaka shipper, I just love reading anything to do with Soul Eater world. Every character is awesome!

**HiddenTooNoReturn: **You were my 50th review, so thank you!Quote stolen…even if it's out of character, he's saying that exact line later in the story. I love it, I'll just blame the OC on alcohol, tehe.


	7. Get Low

**A/N:** I am the worst author in the world for taking almost a month to update. I am so sorry to all of my faithful readers that have probably been cursing my name for depriving them of the clubbing action! I promise, I wasn't just ignoring all of your reviews. I cruised out of the country for a week, which took a considerable amount of planning and unwinding. And then last Monday was my birthday, which seemed to fill up both weekends and part of the week due to a certain Lego Hogwarts Castle I got and have been building like a madman. What can I say, I'm a spoiled girl :D (Speaking of Legos and HP…to all my fellow Potterheads, please check out the music video for Lego House by Ed Sheeran. I laughed so hard when I saw it!) Enough rambling (sorry) and on with the long-awaited show!

* * *

Keeping track of each other was hard when pushing through the crowded room. Kid and Maka used this as their excuse as they allowed their hands to find each other's, cupping together firmly as Maka led her way into the heart of the floor.

They found a spot for the four teens to fit and stopped to resume their dancing. This time it felt natural as he placed himself behind her. She fit perfectly against him and they both smiled at the contact. The crowd erupted in cheers as "Get Low" blared over the loud speakers. Somehow Liz's voice carried over the hundreds of people as she yelled, "This is my Jam!"

The intensity of the dancing of those around them doubled as they paid tribute to a clubbing classic. Kid and Maka quickly resumed their motions from before, this time even more intense. Shock filled the newbies faces as the chorus caused new movements to occur amongst most of the floor.

When the song chanted "Get Low", the dancers complied; slowly working their way to the floor and working their way back up as the same words repeated.

"To the window!" and all hands raised, pointing towards the entrance of the club. "To the wall!" The hands stayed raised, now pointing simultaneously towards the opposite wall.

The dancing returned to normal, each person waiting for the chorus to repeat. Maka and Tsubaki locked eyes, shared a nod and malicious grin, and wordlessly agreed to follow the trend.

_What a perfect way to get our guys attention! _Maka though, recalling the noise Kid had uttered when she made similar motions earlier when she put her cup down.

The verse passed quickly and the girls shared one last reassuring look as the chorus began. Maka continued moving her hips in their regular fashion, but this time her knees bent slightly. Kid, in perfect form, flower her lead as they dropped closer to the floor. The lower they got, the tighter his grip became on her hips and the harder she gyrated against him. When the song paused she let the bravery provided by the alcohol fuel her to continue.

Kid, unsuspecting of what was about to come, rose at the same pace as the rest of the crowd. Maka, however, took the opportunity presented to her. She glanced over her shoulder at the now fully standing shinigami; meeting his eyes and flashing him a mischievous smirk. She kept the contact as she slowly rose up, putting extra effort into grinding against him as hard as she could.

Her bottom lip was placed between her teeth as she tried her hardest to give him an expression to match her "innocent" but naughty movement. She watched as his eyes fluttered shut while he inhaled deeply. His hands found her again and pulled her body even harder against him. When she made it back to her normal height, she could finally understand what Patty had warned her about earlier.

* * *

**Flashback/Kid's POV**

Kid, since the very first dance, tried to keep from getting an erection.

Maka was one of his best friends and he knew he shouldn't be having such unclean and perverted thoughts about her. To avoid getting too excited, he tried to focus on asymmetrical things around the club.

This seemed to work for a while, at least until her dancing began to consume all of his thoughts, leaving even his brain speechless. Afterall, there was only so much that could distract a drunken mind when an extremely attractive girl was rubbing her rear end against your package.

There was just something about her dancing that was driving him wild. He wasn't able to put his finger on it until the increased movements when "Get Low" began to play. He studied her, basking in the beauty of her smiling face and was secretly jealous for her ability to let loose. He paid close attention to her scantily clothed body as she rocked herself against his.

And that's when he noticed it.

Her hips were moving in the shape of the most symmetrically perfect number, yet another reminder of her perfection.

His grip on control was steadily declining. He puller her closer and was shocked when he felt her start to lead them towards the floor. He happily complied, thankful for the small break of intense friction.

'Now to think of objects that lack perfect symmetry…' He tried to think of every imperfect thing as the other dancers moved back up. He followed, mimicking their pace, hardly noticing that Maka was not following his lead.

He watched in amazement as she turned to stare at him, the look in her eyes proving that he was a goner. She slowly worked her way up and he felt his eyes roll back in pure ecstasy as the dirty thought returned, this time even more inappropriate.

Despite trying his hardest to keep it down, Maka was greeted by his rock-hard manhood when she finally made her way back up to him. A moan, much louder than the one he accidently muttered before escaped his lips again and he could have sworn her heard one cross her lips as well when she saw what he had waiting for her. He grabbed her tighter as she began to make the perfect 8 patterns again.

* * *

When he was unable to pull her any closer, he wrapped his arms around her, not letting the intensity of the connection waiver in the slightest. She wrapped her hands around her own body and found his hands. They laced themselves together with his fingers.

The couple became unaware of their surroundings and, at times and although it was cliché, felt like they were the only ones on the floor. Maka loved the feeling of being held and Kid loved the feeling of holding her.

Neither teen continued to worry about Kid's boner. She saw it as one of the best compliments she had ever been given and it fueled her to be a little crazier during the rest of their time on the floor. The next few songs passed quickly, the continuous dancing making it impossible for Kid to allow the object poking Maka in the back to disappear. He simply could not get it to go back down, even when focusing on the 7 TV's hanging on the wall, or when he noticed that there were 3 bartenders in the bar to his right and only 2 in the bar to his left. He eventually stopped trying, deciding to just enjoy the time he was having with the blonde in front of him.

When yet another Rihanna song played overhead, Maka was pulled from her fantasy land. She turned her head towards Kid as he spoke.

"Would you like to take a break and get another drink?" She nodded her approval and the two started to walk towards the floor's exit, hands still linked together. It took them a few steps before they realized their friends were missing. They continued off of the floor without them, walking up to the nearest bar where they would be able to hear each other speak.

"Where do you suppose they wandered off to?"

Maka shrugged a response, trying to peek around the people in front of her. Really, how hard would it be to spot blue hair? "No clue, I didn't even see them leave!"

"Me either." Kid looked down into her eyes, flashing his perfectly breathtaking smile.

"I was a little preoccupied…" She returned the smile and gave a quick wink. His golden orbs met her emeralds as they gazed into each other's eye, the lingering contact lasting almost an entire song. Neither wanted to be the one to break the connection, both content with the strange feelings they were now experiencing.

Regretfully Kid's eyes dropped, looking at his watch. "Wow, excuse the lame saying, but time really does fly when you're having fun! It's already a quarter past 2 in the morning!"

Maka frowned. "This place closes at 3! I don't want this to be over already, I'm having so much fun with you!" Her cheeks changed from tan to red in no time at all. Kid's face turned at a break neck pace until he was staring at her again.

"Crap!" She mumbled. "I just meant that it's been really nice dancing with you and I appreciate how you helped me with tha –"

He reached down and placed a finger gently to her lips. "I had an amazing time with you as well. The pleasure was all mine, trust me."

It was then that she noticed that their hands were still linked together from the dance. She gave his hand a gently squeeze and smiled when he didn't release his grip. The finger that silenced her lips was removed as he dropped his hand. He found her free hand and grasped it firmly, forcing her body to turn and face him fully. When she finally had enough courage to meet his eyes again, she noticed that his cheeks matched her own in color. Their faces started to make their way towards each other, closing the gap slowly as yet another song boomed in the background.

* * *

Awww, cliffhanger! Are they going to kiss? And where the hell are Black*Star and Tsubaki?

When I decided to write a club fic, I knew I HAD to do this song. For those that have never been to a club, this is really how people dance to this song…it's pretty insane! Oooo, and I made Kid a little naughty! Was he too OOC? Also, I'm thinking of starting a Soul Eater RP…if I do, will anyone join? Please, please review! Remember, you review mine and I'll read and review one of yours (if you have a story on something I know about!) Thanks for reading, you all are the greatest ever!

I have a small favor/contest that I would like my lovely readers to assist me with! My current name is old and out-dated. Now that my main fiction-writing passion has switched to Soul Eater (mainly Kid) I want to change my name to match it. I'm very uncreative when it comes to pennames and could really use your help! So what I'm asking you lovely readers to do is to include a suggestion for a new, original penname for me that goes along with the Soul Eater theme. The person whose name I choose will get to pick a pairing, theme, or topic and I will dedicate a fic to them. Pretty awesome deal, right? Thanks in advance to anyone that helps!

And now, to my reviewers! (And many thanks for the many favorites and alerts. I love you all too!)

Project Shadow: I'm glad you appreciated the KiMa moment! The naughty will be coming up pretty heavy in the next few chapters :D

Have a Nice Dream: It's definitely not better than yours, yours is amazing and moves at the perfect pace. My stories and too slow…I have such a huge problem with pacing stories, lol. And I have to say again how much I love your name. I think of it every time I hear that song!

8fangirl8: I definitely agree about him being the smexiest man alive. Do you read the manga too? If so, how jealous were you of Kim a few chapters ago? Lucky witch…

Live-Laugh-Love-Till-The-End: I'm shooting for intense intense. I still haven't written the last section and I'm waiting until I get a really amazing idea, but I plan on making as raunchy as I can pull off!

GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo: I like that you caught on to the "unintentionally" that I added in there last chapter. If she keeps this up, Kid's gonna have to give her a spanking ^_^

Animegirl721: Agreed. She's by far the most symmetrical of the group…it just makes sense!

Like of the party 3: I'm really glad you liked my story! Your review really made me all warm and fuzzy :D I'm sure you could do the same, it just takes practice, patience, and a buddy to push you in the right direction. Trust me, my first fics were not as good as these past few I've written. My biggest tips are to try to not get too upset when people give you feedback and to communicate with your readers. I can't wait to see your fic, get it up soon!

TurquoiseShine: Your review sounds like Soul in my story =) Maybe I'll be nice and give Soul a happy ending with you, tehe. I agree about nightclubs being somewhat boring, they're definitely a lot different than I was expecting the first time I went. As for drunk Maka…she's going to peak when she gets back to her apartment *possible double intention? ^_^*

Nightshade: Thanks for picking up on the little details I added…I made all my characters drunk and figured out I had no clue how to write people intoxicated. But never fear…I did some "research" this weekend and should be able to do a little better. I had never thought of Lord Death's reaction but after your comment I think I might have to add it :D

Daughter of Zeus007: Thanks for your ninja help in keeping our beloved couple from making mistakes with other club-goers. I laughed pretty hard at your use of opera glasses and am determined to find a way to work them into the story!

ChibiNeko313: Well, thank you for reviewing! To be honest, I'm pretty ecstatic that you say my story conveys a couple well that you aren't even into. Next step: convert you to a KiMa fan so you can see the perfect symmetry of the most perfect couple in Soul Eater :D And your review was just the boost I needed, hope you've stuck around long enough to read this!

Deathdagirl: I'm going to attempt to write a lemon, we'll see how it turns out. I've never written anything even close so it might be a little weird, tehe.

Whoiswhatwhen: Haha, when I read your first line, I thought the second before I even read it. Yay to watching other people suffer. And I promise, for you, I will have a brutal hangover chapter ^_^


	8. Finding Friends and Sharing Secrets

A/N: Alright, so I know this is a little short but this was the perfect place to stop and I felt like I simply HAD to update. It's been a little less than 2 days since I posted the last chapter and I have already received 18 new reviews! I am completely and utterly shocked at how much love I get from you guys and wanted to thank you with another chapter!

I also wanted to take a minute to plug the Soul Eater RP I formed (after requests from my lovely reviewers!) The link is included on my author's page at the bottom of my bio, so please come check it out and join if you can! Without further ado, here is your new chapter filled with a healthy dose of fluff!

* * *

It was then that she noticed that their hands were still linked together from the dance. She gave his hand a gently squeeze and smiled when he didn't release his grip. The finger that silenced her lips was removed as he dropped his hand. He found her free hand and grasped it firmly, forcing her body to turn and face him fully. When she finally had enough courage to meet his eyes again, she noticed that his cheeks matched her own in color. Their faces started to make their way towards each other, closing the gap slowly as yet another song boomed in the background.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender's voice inquired towards the two faces that had almost connected.

_Hatred! So much hatred for the bartender! _Maka thought, disappointed that the moment between them was ruined.

_There goes his tip! _Kid's thoughts were a lot angrier than the young girls, although he was unsure why he suddenly swelled with so much fury.

"Would you like to just share a drink since we're leaving soon?" Maka nodded, eyes diverting and focusing on everything other than the miester before her. The space they shared was silent until the drink was handed back over to them.

While they took turns sipping their drink, the two walked around the club, their hands finding each other again. It didn't take long for them to find the ones they were looking for.

Tsubaki was barely visible but Black*Star's hair could be spotted from across the room. He had her pinned up against a pillar, and the closer they got, the more it appeared as though he was "expressing his feelings" by shoving his tongue down her throat. The two blushed at the sight, both happy and embarrassed by their friend's actions.

"Well, I guess we can stop our search. I think they probably appreciate us leaving them along." She groaned, eyes hitting the ground, as her dancing partner asked why she seemed suddenly saddened.

"The limo ride home is going to be so awkward! You know Black*Star, he's going to do that the entire time they're together now." Kid mirrored her groan but smiled when an idea came to him.

"Why don't we go have one last dance and then head out of here? We should have enough to drop you off and I'll send the limo back once I return home as well."

"What about Liz and Patty?"

Kid avoided her eyes, embarrassed by his pistol's actions. "I got a text from Liz a while ago stating that they were leaving with those two men from earlier."

Maka smiled and laughed a little bit. "That's good! They told me this morning that they wanted to meet some new guys to hang out with so I bet they're ecstatic right now!" She smiled and paused. "And Tsubaki wanted to finally tell Black*Star how she felt about him. Judging by their new-found hobby, I'm guessing that she probably worked up the courage."

Kid stared into her eyes, smiling slightly at the mention of their friends.

"What was it you wanted out of tonight?" She paused, considering her phrasing before speaking.

"I wanted to meet a nice, handsome _man_ that could make me feel special…like I'm not just some average girl you get stuck with; that I'm someone worth choosing." Her eyes shifted downwards as she continued with a chuckle. "I guess that's pretty unrealistic to expect those things to come from a night at the club."

Kid's face fell to the floor, feeling terrible and brokenhearted. "I'm sorry I stole you all night. It was unfair of me to keep you from getting what you wanted."

Using her drunken courage, she kept her head up and smiled. "You didn't."

His head shot up, meeting her eyes again. Confusion and elation spread across his features.

"At least, I don't think you did. You are without a doubt the sweetest, smartest, and most handsome man in this club tonight." His eyes left hers in embarrassment, but she used her free hand to lift his chain, directing his gaze back towards her eyes.

"You had the most attractive girl come up and ask you to dance…and you shot her down. Then you spend the entire night dancing with me. At any time you could have stopped and picked another partner…but you chose to stay with me. I'm surprised you didn't leave, especially considering that you know what I'm like outside of this place."

She smiled sweetly and continued with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "I was so excited to come here because people wouldn't know that I was just some annoying bookworm with anger issues. You already know all of that and you spent the night with me anyways. As far as I'm concerned, I'm the luckiest girl here tonight."

His mouth hung open, slowly opening and closing as his thoughts tried to form themselves into words. Why couldn't he just speak to her like he was before?

The answer was simple. No one had ever thought of him so highly or said so many nice, positive things about him before. Did she really think he was more than just some unsymmetrical piece of garbage?

When talking continued to fail him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the floor. This time he led her to a slightly deserted corner, allowing them a little more privacy than they had been granted previously. "Glad You Came" boomed over the speakers as Kid pulled Maka's body firmly to his own as they began their final dance of the night.

* * *

So, in case you didn't guess, next chapter is going to be a song-fic dealing with the lyrics that inspired this story. I should have it up soon; I'm going to start working as soon as I post this because you all made me oh so happy! Don't forget to review this chapter too and keep the ideas and comments coming!

Also, please don't hesitate to come check out the RP. I'll more than likely need some help running it, so if anyone would like to become a moderator, just let me know!

If you add this to the end of the homepage (or click the link in my profile) it takes you to the RP! myforums/YouCanCallMe_MrsMalfoy/449617/

* * *

To my amazing and fantastic reviewers!

Deathdagirl: OMG, you are my hero! I'm going to use your request as my plot for the Sequel to my other story! I have been searching for months for some kind of way to keep that story going and you just gave it to me! I also really liked your name, but if you like it, use it! I'm just thankful for the idea! :D

GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo: You were right! Sorry I delayed the kiss…it'll happen really soon. And I promise to throw in some Kid revenge on Maka for being such a dirty girl.

PaiigeCourtneyy: I'm glad you found him being jealous logical. I wasn't sure if I made him OOC or not. And I hope to see u in the RP :D

Animegirl721: That name made me laugh so hard. It's so perfect for him!

Project Shadow: There are many more hot moments to come hopefully. Thanks for the birthday wishes!

Have a Nice Dream: Oh no, crashed computers are the worst! I hope you find one soon, I really miss your stories !

.Fan4Ever: I usually do run through a spell checker but must have missed switched words up or something. I'll work on it though. And I cried laughing at your twilight joke. I had the same problem…and then I, too, discovered anime and my life was complete :D

YoungWriterMe: I'll keep writing as long as you keep reading :D

DarkKittehKat: The lemon won't be for a few more chapters, I'll give you fair warning in the opening A/N so you know which one so skip. Haha I love the name suggestion!

Live-Laugh-Love-Till-The-End: Hopefully it wasn't to the point of it being awkward. This one's a little mild, but the "sexy" chapters might start reappearing, lol.

Erin Bloodrein Sage: Soul will make reappearance in a chapter or two. Maybe not at the bar, but we'll get to see how he reacts to certain things. I'm glad you love it, thank you for reading and calling it brilliant!

8fangirl8: I love then pen name so much! If only it were true…*fangirl squeal* I promise no manga spoilers, and if I ever have to, I'll give you fair warning. The manga plot is so much better than the anime!

TurquoiseShine: I love the unexpected pairings in anime…but even Kid and Crona is a little too crazy for me. I'm glad I make a couple you don't ship readable :) Spice things up more? Done…in 2 chapter it will be extra spicy for you! Drunk Maka will set in once she leaves the club and I love the name suggestion!

Guest: You were right about Black*Star and Tsubaki. And I also love that you use the * in his name too :D

HiddenTooNoReturn: I hope you come join, I'm really excited to get it started! Kid's hair is my favorite thing, so this names a definite possibility! I'm so jealous at how good everyone is at making names but me!

Cassie246: I never really thought about it, but I guess the drunkenness would make them OOC anyways. Thanks!


	9. Glad You Came

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to get this up. The RP's been pretty busy. We still have a lot of open spots so come check it out and join us! The link is in my profile; it's really awesome and has been a ton of fun so far. It really is a great writing exercise and has helped me work on my improv skills. This song/dance was inspired by a couple I saw that was actually dancing like this in a club when the song first came out. I instantly thought of Kid and Maka and figured they would do something like this. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or this song…as if I needed to say it. In case anyone didn't know, this is set to "Glad You Came" by The Wanted.

* * *

When talking continued to fail him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the floor. This time he led her to a slightly deserted corner, allowing them a little more privacy than they had been granted previously. "Glad You Came" boomed over the speakers as Kid pulled Maka's body firmly to his own as they began their final dance of the night.

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out_

The slow introduction of the song inspired them to start out facing each other. He held her up against him as they swayed slowly in one spot.

_And all that counts  
Is here and now_

One hand rested gently on her back while the other held her hand in place beside them. They stared longingly into each other's eyes, both thankful to be dancing in a more familiar fashion._  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came_

As the beat picked up, he raised his arm, allowing her to spin underneath it. When her back was to him, he pulled her close, resuming their normal positions. Their hands released, allowing him to grab her hips one last time.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_  
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

Knowing it was their last dance, the two put everything they had into the moment. He rested his head on the side of hers and he could feel her cheek move as she smiled. She snaked her hands up to the back of his head and began to pull and tug on the hair there. A small moan escaped from his lips as she continued to run her fingers through it.

_Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can_

He allowed his hands to roam, making their way down to her legs. Skin to skin contact was made sooner than expected when he noticed that her dress had begun to rise up from the dancing.

_Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came_

He felt the skin there, softer than anything he had even felt, and lightly massaged her thighs. A moan that put his to shame came from somewhere deep in her throat. She leaned her head against his shoulder, turning her head slightly to plant a single kiss on the young shinigami's neck.

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now_

Kid could no longer deny his hormones and he began to get hard again as the last drink began to kick in. Knowing that if he continued he would no longer be able to control himself, he started making his way back up her body.

_My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came_

He took advantage of her raised arms and felt all the way up her sides, noticing her perfectly symmetrically figure. How had he never noticed this before?

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

He brushed lightly against the side of her "tiny-tits" and was pleasantly surprised at the now curvy area. He worked his way up her arms, intoxicated by the way she felt under his touch.

_Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can_

Cued by the song, he reached to her hands that were holding his hair. Fingers laced together as pulled them down, wrapping both of their arms around her.

_Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came_

The Kishin battle had forced them to grow up so quickly. He thought back to the days spent playing basketball or traveling to the beach. It had been so long since they were able to have time to themselves. Yet another reason this time with the girl before him was so precious.

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now

He leaned his head on her shoulder and tried to picture what his night would have been like if Maka had decided not to come with them. Would they ever have had the chance to be like this?

_My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came_

If she had declined the invitation he probably would have never found out how highly she thought of him. His self-confidence had grown immensely tonight, yet another thing that wouldn't have happened if the girl in his arms had bailed.

I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The song became slow again and Kid turned her one last time, capturing her in their dancing stance from earlier in the song.

_The sun goes down_

The longing in their eyes was even more intense than it was before. Lyrics played through their heads as they realized how perfectly they described their evening.

_The stars come out  
_Kid pulled her toward him and whispered into her ear, finally having the words needed to reply to her. "I came here looking for a chance to feel normal."

_And all that counts  
_"But I realized that I don't want that anymore. The acceptance you've shown me proves that what I really wanted was to belong somewhere."

_Is here and now_

"I know you said that I made you feel special but really it's the other way around. To hear such a beautiful, intelligent, symmetrical girl say such genuine things about me proved what I should have already known."

_My universe will never be the same_

"What we needed was each other."

_I'm glad you came  
_Now it was Maka's turn to become speechless. All she could do was stare at the man before her, eyes wide as saucers.

_I'm glad you came_

Again the distance between their faces slowly disappeared. As the last line of the song played, their lips met.

* * *

A/N: And there it was…the song that sparked the idea for the story! I hope I did this song justice with the couple. Next chapter should get a little intense (no lemons yet thought, just a little fun) and may contain some Soul! It'll pick up right where this one left off.

Please don't forget to review...they fuel me to update sooner and more often.

GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo: I completely agree about the Tsubaki not wanting to make out in front of friends. Even though she lets him go crazy most of the time, I think she still has her limits. The RP is really helping with fast updates. I'm getting so much done since I'm spending the extra time on here with you all.

Lillipnillilip: I really like the White Stripes idea…especially because I really like the band with the same name. To say that I make Maka bearable someone that typically hates her is a huge confidence boost for me. Especially because I play her in the role play I made. Thank you!

Guest: Words of Symmetry sounds so much like something Kid would say! It's definitely in the running, thank you!

KiMaDeathgirl: I'm excited to have it finished too. There should be another few chapters…just not sure if I want the morning after to be a sequel or another chapter. But either way, you don't have much longer of a wait!

PretenderX: You'll find out what he thinks in a few chapters ;) And I think Kid would always be a gentleman, even after a few drinks.

Project Shadow: Club bartenders are the worst! They always ignore you when you need them and come bother you when they don't. Adding him in my story was my little vent towards them :D

DarkKittehKat: The next chapter's going to be like this one, maybe a little more intense, but no actual lemon materials yet.

Have a Nice Dream: I just have to say that you're review will be one of the best ones I will ever get ever (no offense to everyone else, see explanation) You are the 88th review on the 8th chapter of my 8th story. I'm so glad it was a fellow Kid fan who can truly appreciate the perfection of this coincidence. Not only that, but your review was very sweet. To say I'm "one of the more read authors that everyone likes" means a lot more to me than you might realize, so thank you times a billion. I'm so excited for your chapters and can't wait to finally get to read them!

Deathdagirl: The story is called "Looking for Love in all the Wrong Places". It was intended to be a one-shot and was my first try at Soul Eater fanfiction. I've had an insane amount of request for a sequel but had no clue what to write…now I do thanks to you! And Happy Birthday!

8fangirl8: I hope the anticipation wasn't too much for you. I updated as soon as possible (which was way sooner than planned thanks to the role play group! :D)

TurquoiseShine: I LOVE THIS SONG TOO! :D I can't think of it and not sing the part that you added in the review. It's so addicting! Here's a little KiMa action…and *hint*hint* way more to come in the limo next chapter!

Guest: Not cheesy, I laughed really hard at the pun! And they're being a little naughty right now. I probably won't cover them anymore…maybe a mention if I write something about the day after, but I'm just going to assume they had a "happy" ending. Tehe.


	10. Another Limo Ride

**A/N:** I was really nervous about that last chapter but I'm so glad everyone seemed to like it so much. To be honest, I've never been the best song fic writer and was unsure of how it would go over. I'm so relieved that everyone liked it because all of this is for you guys anyways! I wrote another songfic intended to protest against this site's new plans (and their hopes to take down M rating and song fics). Please check it out and give the cause some support and me some feedback!

**My RP still needs a Black*Star…so if anyone wants to play as the man who will surpass the gods, please come to the forum that's linked on my profile. The person who signs up (and remains active on the forum) will get to choose a pairing and topic and I will dedicate a fic to them! :D Trust me, you won't regret it…it's really fun and it'll help you grow as a writer!**

* * *

"What we needed was each other."

Now it was Maka's turn to become speechless. All she could do was stare at the man before her, eyes wide as saucers. Again the distance between their faces slowly disappeared. As the last line of the song played, their lips met.

Gently pressed lips started the kiss, but soon the pent up emotions became too much. The longing they had for each other all night was finally being expressed. Tongues danced together as they fought to pull each other closer.

Soon, they broke apart, both knowing they needed to follow their friends lead and find somewhere a little more secluded. Kid grabbed hold of her hand. As their fingers connected together, he shakily led them off of the crowded floor and headed towards the front door.

Within minutes the limo was in front of them. He opened the door for her, ogling from behind as she bent over and lifted her legs, climbing into the car.

_It's so symmetrical, I just want to grab it!_ It wasn't until his hand was almost on her that he realized what he was doing. He shook his impure thoughts and climbed in after her.

Once he climbed into the car, the driver shut the door for him as he took his seat next to Maka, smiling over at her goofily. She smirked at him, leaning over to whisper seductively into his ear. "Let's go back to my place."

He did his best to instruct the driver to take them to her apartment, but words were having trouble forming. The second the privacy glass sealed itself, blocking the man from seeing the back of the limo, Maka turned towards her fellow meister.

Smirking again, she took his tie in her hands and pulled hard, causing his lips to come smashing down onto her own. All it took was one small push from Kid and she found herself laying down across the seat. She let out a drunken giggle and it was his turn to smirk as he climbed on top of her.

Their lips met again as they continued where they had left off in the club. Hands began to subconsciously roam as passion took over, their brains now focusing on too many things to notice their own body's motions. If they thought the need they had for each other was strong before, they had no clue how intense it could really get.

The tie Maka had been pulling on needed to go. She struggled with it at first, her drunken fingers having trouble completing the motions she made every single day when she would remove her own tie. After a few minutes of constant fumbling, she was finally able to loosen it enough to pull it over his head. Reluctantly she broke the kiss to finish taking it off of him.

As she was about to throw it toward the other side of the vehicle, Kid stopped her. He removed the tie from her hands and placed it around her neck, leaving it loose.

"I love the way you look in your ties." He leaned his face down, allowing his lips to make contact with her neck just above the tie. Maka couldn't stop the moan from escaping her lips as she experienced what she had done to him when they were dancing their last song. He pulled back, fully admiring her new addition. His eyes traveled up and down her body as his hand reached out. His fingers ran down the length of the tie, pressing it against her and feeling the curves of she now had. "So sexy."

She gasped at the compliment and he monopolized on the opportunity, capturing her lips again. She laughed against his lips and pulled back to speak. "It's the exact color as my shoes! It's like this was supposed to happen." She smiled up at him happily and his face became serious.

"Did Liz and Patty pick them out?"

"Yeah, so?" She smiled for a minute until she thought about his words. Why was everything so hard to process now? Usually she was so quick. "Wait, did they pick out your tie?"

He nodded in reply. "I can't believe them! They planned this, didn't they?"

Maka frowned and her eyes misted over. Why couldn't she seem to control her emotions? "Why do you seem angry?"

Kid felt terrible. He wasn't trying to seem unappreciative. "No, I'm not at all!" He placed a gentle, loving kiss on her lips, trying to prove his point. "I'm just surprised they saw something we didn't. I guess Liz is going to get yet another closet and Patty's getting a giraffe after all. Thank you presents are definitely mandatory."

When the smile appeared back on her face, he leaned over to kiss her. This one was much simpler, replacing lust with emotion. Just as it had in the club, time seemed to be going at double speed. They felt the car slow to a stop and looked at each other frowning, returning to the sitting positions. "I had a really great time tonight, Kid. Thank you for being so amazing."

"You were the amazing one." Sadness was easily apparent in the look he was giving her. "I really don't want this night to end."

She nuzzled against chest. "I don't either. I know it's almost 3 but it still feels so early."

He kissed the top of her head and headed towards the car door. He ducked out of it and opened it for her. As soon as her feet hit the pavement, they pulled each other into a bone crushing hug. He lifted her up with his muscular arms and held her there. Reluctantly he put her down, worried he had been hurting her. They stared into the eyes of the person across from them, neither wanting to break the connection. "Can I walk you to your door?"

Maka stared up into his eyes, marveling at the man standing before her. Most men as handsome as him seemed to always lack manners or respect for others. Kid, however, was a different story. He was, without a doubt, extremely handsome and a gentleman to boot. She smiled and took his hand as they started towards her apartment.

They worked together to try to get to her apartment unharmed. Each stair proved to be its own challenge. They seemed incapable of walking straight and had trouble deciding where the next step began. Kid had Maka take the lead, not only to watch the amazing view, but to catch her should she fall backwards. Both meisters were thankful that her apartment was so far away, giving them more time to spend together.

Regretfully, they reached the door and stopped awkwardly in front of it. He leaned down and kissed her again, not wanting this amazing feeling to come to an end. What happens if she were to forget this all and this is the last time he got to ever feel her lips on his?

She returned the motion with more passion than he was providing. The kiss continued until they finally pulled apart, the intensity between them becoming too much. "It's going to be very hard to leave, you know that, right?"

"I know." A frown appeared on her face as her eyes hit the ground. She sighed, hugging him tightly to her body. "This night was so much better than I could have ever expected."

He leaned his head on top of hers, smelling her hair while trying to form words. "Agreed. We need to do this more often."

She pulled back and smiled at him. Was he talking about spending time with her or the kissing? Either way, she was excited that he didn't want things to just go back to normal. "Deal."

He stared into her eyes, getting lost in the connection again. "Alright, one more kiss…then you go inside so I'm not tempted to stay here another few hours."

The last kiss made all others pale in comparison. It started with extreme lust, but ended in passion. There was no way of telling how long the embrace lasted. When they finally broke apart, Maka noticed that she had been pushed up against the wall and was in the air, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist. She noticed that his _friend_ had chosen to join them again, the feel of him greatly increasing the arousal she was experiencing.

_How could this have happened without me knowing it?_

She giggled to herself. This time alcohol really was the answer.

He helped her down and kissed her lightly on the nose. "Text me tomorrow." A deep blush rose to his cheek, "I-I mean, if you feel like it."

She moved away slowly, placing her hand on the doorknob. "I will as long as you text and let me know you made it home alright tonight."

"Of course. Goodnight Beautiful." With one last kiss on the lips, he ushered her forward.

After a small giggle she opened the door and sadly started walking through it. "Goodnight handsome." She watched his now saddened face as the door closed slowly behind her, everything in her body telling her to run back after him.

"Who the fuck was that?"

Maka shrieked and turned around as she was greeted by a fuming Soul who looked extremely livid and ready to kill.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Another chapter done! There's still another two of three chapters of actual story line, and then I'll either write a few more chapters or a sequel, depending on what suggestions you all give me! Don't forget to come check out the RP (link on my profile) and review! They really do make me update faster! And a special thank you to all of you who have added me to your story and author favorites. It really is a huge honor and I appreciate it so much! Now, on to my amazing reviewers:

GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo: I spend so much more time on here at night now since we've started it. I usually work on typing/editing while I'm waiting for your replies :D Took them long enough to kiss, right? At least they made up for taking so long in this chapter. And our RP made me feel terrible typing the next chapter…I break poor Soul's heart and all I could think of is how sweet your Soul is :(

MeisterOfMahem: I'm not really sure what style I have so your review really made me think. I've always enjoyed writing stories; I had just never broken it down to see what it is that I actually do that might be different than others. I'm glad you like it though! Thanks for reading!

PretenderX: I just used the words that all of us fangirls dream of hearing for our favorite gunslinger. Favorite, huh? Sounds like a challenge to try to top it! Tehe

Animegirl721: Arigato! :D

The shadow alchemist 05: Love your name…and your picture!

Deathdagirl: It's skill to manage to say you're welcome and thank you in the message…so thank you for doing so, and you're welcome for yet another chapter, lol. As for the sequel…I have a few other things I'm working on first (mainly this and another KiMa story) but as soon as I get a bit of free time, I'll be working on it!

Beautifully-Asymmetric: The worst thing in the world (at least to me) is falling in love with a story that never gets finished. Thus, because I love my readers oh so much, I write the story entirely before I even post the first chapter. So, never worry if you read one of my fics…the end is already written (although it can be changed due to requests). I'm glad you enjoy my writing style, although I'm not really sure what it is :D

Project Shadow: You are not alone…they are rude every place I've been. I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully this one didn't disappoint! You were my 100th reviewer! Thanks so much, I've never ever had anywhere near this many reviews, so hitting triple digits is pretty insane for me.

Aqua74: I realized a little too late that Liz and Patty going home with the guys would make them look slutty. In my mind, they went to their house to play Monopoly or Go Fish or something innocent :D

Have a Nice Dream: I know it sounds like something all authors on here say, but I really do appreciate every single review. And the review will come, just keep writing. The first story I ever wrote was 4 chapters and it got 3 reviews. It's hard at first…you just have to build a fan base (and be patient). I promise it'll happen for you too, you're an amazing author. And feedback is always nice…I've noticed that I get a lot more reviews now that I actually talk to my reviewers (idea stolen from Deaththeteenagegirl!) Plus, it's nice because it gives me a chance to bend the story to whatever you all want it to be. I have the symmetry problem too! And they sound like typical parents…they should just be happy you care about things being perfect, lol. I'm glad we love the same authors (except you're added to mine too, of course). I'm so glad you've been able to start updating again!

Lillipnillilip: That makes me free pretty awesome! Most people are so against this pairing because they think it could never happen. I'm glad that you're more open to the pairing. It really isn't that bad…they'd be really cute together!

Live-Laugh-Love-Till-The-End: Missing a chapter happens to us all! And just so you know, I've been spreading your message all over my forum. I even wrote a song-fic that I'm going to post in a few days to try to get some more people on board. Here's to keeping FF the same!

Deathfairy78: Soul is coming up in the next chapter. And never fear…I have at least two more chapters in me…and then maybe a sequel. Even when this story's done, I have tons of plans for new ones…this is my second KiMa fic and is definitely not my last!

8fangirl8: YAY! Your review made me smile! I have never had a reader tell me a chapter engrossed them…I feel so honored to know that you liked my silly words and thoughts so much :D

invisible-and-broken-soul: Yay! It's Kid! You're doing an amazing job playing him in the RP (thanks, by the way!) Thank you for thinking so highly of my story! Hopefully the ending stays as good as the beginning and middle!

TigressfromFiore: Here ya go! :D

Deidara's Little Sister: I love your name! I started out on a Naruto phase before I switched over to Soul Eater. It's so hard not to become obsessed with it! I hope you do keep reviewing, let me know if you have any ideas. Thank you!

Erin Bloodrein Sage: Thank you! :D I had the same problem writing it...I constantly repeated it while I was writing the content to go between the lyrics. It's such an amazing song!


	11. A Faithful Partner's Heart is Broken

A/N: Ah, typing this chapter broke my heart and made me want to cry. I wrote this (by hand) a few months ago (back when I disliked soul), and since have started to warm up a lot more to him. (Thanks entirely to the Soul Eater role-play) So for me to write this, utterly crushing his heart and mocking everything that is essentially him, killed me on the inside. I think I shall redeem him and write a nice fluffy Soul/Maka fic. Or rewrite the same fic, but see how things would have been different with him there. Would anyone read it? I've also posted a Soul/Maka song-fic that everyone should go check out. I'm posting the second half in a few days!

****I've also started Soul Eater, Ouran High School Host Club, and Fruits Basket roleplays. Please come check them out. We have an amazing group and have so much fun! I promise you won't regret joining, so come give it a shot! Join and I'll write a request if you have one!****

Alas, onto the chapter were I break a faithful partner's heart. :'(

* * *

"Of course. Goodnight Beautiful." With one last kiss on the lips, he ushered her forward.

After a small giggle she opened the door and sadly started walking through it. "Goodnight handsome." She watched his now saddened face as the door closed slowly behind her, everything in her body telling her to run back after him.

"Who the fuck was that?"

Maka shrieked and turned around as she was greeted by a fuming Soul who looked extremely livid and ready to kill.

He was seated on their couch, obviously waiting for her to get home. She fell into a fit of giggles, thinking of how he would never believe her if she told him the truth. With a wink, she answered him. "Wouldn't you like to know…" Her walk forward was shaky as the slight darkness kept her from going straight. She fell onto the couch, lying on her back with her head propped up on her partner's leg, and grinned up at him, her smiling resembling the time she had been taken over by black blood.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I would." He glared down at her, not sure if he was more confused or angry.

She giggled again and noticed how much her feet and legs were hurting. She kicked her right leg straight up in the air so that she could reach her foot from her laying position on the couch. She peeled off her shoe and rubbed the sore areas. "Dancing hurts a lot. And I danced all night so I extra hurt!" Her voice was a little louder than intended although she didn't notice at all.

Soul looked over at her when he heard her voice. With her leg so high up in the air, he caught a glimpse of her black panties and had to fight off a nosebleed. He turned his face as fast as possible. As much as it turned him on, he felt like a scumbag for seeing her when she had no clue what she was doing. She allowed her leg to fall back down and kicked the other up, repeating the motions. "I thought it was going to be like that time in the black room." Her left leg fell onto the arm of the couch with a thud. The sound and her words both caused her to burst out into a new fit of giggles. "I was really wrong…it's a lot more like just dry humping." At the use of such a naughty topic, she lost her composure and giggled even harder. She grabbed hold of her belly and tears formed in her eyes from the intensity of her laugh.

Had she bothered to look at her partner, and been sober enough to understand, she would have seen the hurt in his eyes. His mind filled with thoughts that only served to deepen his depression.

_Would we have worked if Blair had never moved in with us?_

_Was there any way to get her back or was she already too far gone?_

_What would it feel like to press my lips to her?_

_Will I ever get to find out?_

The question that broke his heart the most kept repeating in his head. _Would things have been different if I had gone tonight…if I had put aside my 'cool' act for one day to make her happy?_

Her smiled slipped off away when she noticed his crestfallen face. "Hey Soul, what's wrong?" Her hand reached up towards his face and poked his cheek lightly. "You got all frowny." Once the small connection was made, she dropped her hand, allowing her arms to land across his lap. It took too much strength to hold them up in the air.

Soul's crimson eyes moved from her hands that had just touched his face down the rest of her body. Once he got to her chest his eyes opened wide in surprise and anger.

He was losing her and it was killing him. This was just a slap in the face that she would never be just _his_ Maka. It was realization that he was not the only one that found her attractive. He was not the only one that would be close to her. And he was not the only one that wanted to kiss her lips.

His eyes trailed to them again as he realized this might be the last chance that he had to show her how he felt. Acting before thinking and letting anger control his actions, he leaned forward.

Even when his lips had only brushed against hers, Soul entered a state of Euphoria and all of his built up anger disappeared. He pictured her, the world's greatest meister, standing before him with her stupid pigtails that he secretly thought were hot. She had on her goofy smile that she only gave him and he watched as her lips moved to form his name. He would never get tired of hearing her say it and could never grow old of fighting with her over whose turn it was to cook them both dinner. Why couldn't he have realized this all sooner?

Relief flashed through him when he felt her lips pucker up, returning his kiss. In that moment he was the luckiest man in the world, his lips pressed against the lips of the girl he had fallen in love with.

The next moment was the worst of his life as he felt her push him away, shock and disbelief on her face. "Soul, what are you doing? Why would you kiss me?" The kiss was all that she had ever wanted, but after the night she had just had, she longed for those lips to belong to someone else.

A groan emitted from Soul's lips as he scratched the back of his head in fury. He felt his blood start to boil and his vision turned red. He gave himself a second to cool off before looking at her again. And there it was, staring at him and rubbing him his defeat.

"What the hell is this?!" He asked, hurt apparent in his voice. He reached forward, gripping the tie that still hung loosely around her neck.

Her mind froze as she looked down at the fabric he was discussing. A series of clips played through her head as she remembered the highlights of the night. In one smooth motion she pulled the tie from his hands and rushed towards the door.

She had to stop him; she couldn't let him leave without telling him how she felt. As she neared the door she stopped and looked back at her partner and best friend, feeling slightly terrible for making him worry. "Just go to bed Soul, you don't have to wait up for me. I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise."

The scene before her was the last she had expected. Kid was sitting further down the hallway, his head resting on his bent knees. She walked over to him as quietly as she could. Her grace was lost when her back slammed into the wall next to him and her knees gave out, causing her body to fall into a seated position next to him. "Kid? What's wrong?" He sighed and avoided her eyes.

"I just…these feeling make no sense. As soon as you shut that door, I wanted nothing more than to follow you and punch Soul square in the jaw. It hurts thinking of you spending all of your time with him and none of it with me." His eyes met hers shyly. "Why all of a sudden do I feel like this, what happened with us, is all that should ever matt—"

His words were stopped by her lips as they smashed onto his again. The force of the motion nocked them both onto the ground.

"I'm scared too. I was scared all night that you'd choose to dance with another girl or that you would pick on my dancing. Now I'm just scared you won't feel the same way tomorr—"

This time it was Kid's turn to silence her, putting both of their fears to rest as he cupped her cheek and brought his lips gently to hers.

"Do you want to maybe come inside?" A blush crept to Maka's cheeks as she realized what she had just requested. How could she have been so forward? He smiled and nodded, asking to make sure she didn't mind and assuring her that nothing would happen. When she told him again that she wanted him to come inside, he called the driver to tell him to head back to the club to take his friends home. "This works out perfectly. I can take Beelezbub home so the limo's not late getting them."

The shinigami stood first, offering her his hand to help her off of the floor. She smiled before kissing him deeply, feeling the emotions behind the action. As her body was pushed against the door, her left hand fumbled behind her in search of the doorknob. The kiss never broke, keeping the same intensity as they started to make their way through the opened doorway. She could tell from the now-darkened room that Soul had listened to her and gone to bed.

Once the frame was cleared, Kid pushed the door shut. The journey soon became a game. Maka led the way, using her knowledge of her apartment to her advantage as she tried to get them to her room without breaking the kiss. If she was able to move freely around the house while it was dark and she was half asleep, then surly it should be easy to move to her bedroom without looking, right?

Wrong.

Her knees hit the corner of the coffee table and she fell, bringing Kid down with her. "Are you alright?" He asked, the fear and care easily apparent on what she could see of his face. The tenderness of the moment became too much as she locked lips with him again. Giggles escaped her lips as she thought of how much pain the alcohol had saved her from. She now understood why Black*Star always had so many drunken bruises that he didn't remember getting.

After only a few minutes, the two broke apart. With a smirk, she spoke. "Let's go to my room. My bed is a lot more comfy than a floor." It wasn't until the two started to stand that they noticed him.

Soul stood, mouth hanging almost to the floor, clearly having seen what most would deem impossible. "Is this some kind of joke?!"

* * *

A/N: Ahhh, I'm such a terrible person! I'm sorry Soul, please forgive me! Please don't forget to review. I can't believe how many of you review (21 this chapter!) and how many of you add me and this story to their favorites. I really do appreciate every single review/favorite and write a little faster after each one. Please review and let me know how mean I was to our poor little love-struck Soul.

GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo: With all of the triplet talk, rereading this chapter right now has killed me. And the next one is even meaner to him. I suck. Maka is a good girl…and those are always the worst drunks, haha.*cough* lapdance *cough* ;)

Project Shadow: It ended up being more of a how her scythe deals with Maka. Her drunkness has set in and poor Soul has to deal with her now.

Beautifully-Asymmetric: I love your profile pic! Just saying…and both jealous Soul and turned on Kid will be back next chapter as well!

Glass In The Trees: Well, if I had written this fic now, she definitely would have been torn. Unfortunately I wrote this when I strictly shipped KiMa so her decision is already made for her, lol.

CoreOfMyAddiction: I agree, they really are unexpected, which is usually the couple I ship. Thanks for reading!

The shadow alchemist 05: Sorry this one too so long to get out. I wanted to finish writing the story before I posted this so I could make sure I added everything I needed to =)

Live-Laugh-Love-Till-The-End: Haha, you make it sound like you dislike Soul. If so, then you should enjoy this chapter and the next. Quite a bit of Soul bashing.

Lillipnillilip: My hero! You have officially given me my sequel idea! Thank you! It works so perfectly with the way this and the next chapter go…it would be totally believable. Thank you! :) :)

PretenderX: If you thought the last chapter was full of lust and want, stick around for a few what happens in a few chapters. Things get intense :)

Jade Starlight: His real reaction is next chapter, but this one is still pretty Soul related. Kid is my all-time favorite too. I think Kid is the best guy in the anime, which is probably why I pair him with Maka…because she deserved the best!

Deidara's Little Sister: I am incredibly honored by your review. How far are you in the series now? That's funny that you started because Naruto wouldn't work. That was the exact same reason I started watching it too! And then a week later I had watched and read every episode, lol. I just wanted you to know that there was no kiss in this chapter until I got your review and added it in, so thank you! Thank you for the review!

NoraTheKid: Thanks, the story pic is actually the background on my computer. I took a screen shot of one of the manga pages that I thought was a super sweet moment between the two.

8fangirl8: I have 2 or 3 after this and was just given my sequel idea so there may even be more! And his reaction will be next chapter too so stay tuned!

Erin Bloodrein Sage: I'm glad you like him in the last chapter. Hopefully I did him justice here too!

Daughter of Zeus007: I'm so glad you came to join the RP! Wow, I wrote that and realized how cheesy that was considering the story title. I was going to delete and write something less lame but decided it was funnier to leave it!

TurquoiseShine: I promise Soul won't kill him. The next chapter should be pretty intense between the two though. Maybe some words will be exchanged. I'm not sure yet, but we'll see :) I'm happy you found last chapter hot, I was worried it was too much. Drunk Kid would be so amazing! I should have the second chapter to that song-fic up soon, I'm glad you liked it!

Taren Hawk: Thanks for reading! I'm really happy you like the story so much. I hope this half of the explanation was as funny as you had expected. Let me think of anything you want to happen during the second half!

Just-Plain-Sketchy: First props to you for an awesome penname. I used sketchy all the time. Second props for saying OMLD. I do that way too often than I should. I think I enjoy that title…'fangirl enabler'. It has a nice ring to it! Thanks you =)

Aqua74: I cannot find the words to thank you enough for coming to be our BlackStar/Kid substitute. Seriously…you're awesome. And I owe you a fic if you would like it. Let me know what your request is and I'll have it up asap!

Cherry Blossom Angel 18: I'm glad that you stumbled across this. If you enjoyed these two, keep an eye out. I have a ton of other stories written that I plan on posting very soon! And I know she was a little harsh. For some reason, I went through this phase where I HATED Soul…this story was written during that time and I feel terrible about it. I promise, I have other fics that are a little nicer to him.

ChibiNeko313: It has been a while! It's good to see you're back! Haha, I want to do this to Kid and Maka dolls (which I somehow don't own yet). If I really did all that to you then I'm pretty darn proud of myself. Oh KiMa and it's amazing fans like us!


	12. Kitchen Confessions

A/N: Sorry it took so long everyone! I was trying to get the next chapter started before I posted this. The updates after this one might be a little slow (between school starting and the lack of the chapter being written). I talk about it in the author's note below…but I'm too amazed to not mention it here as well. For the last chapter I received 34 reviews and am in complete shock and amazement at how well this story is liked. Thank you all so much for reading…it makes me feel amazing to have so much support!

I've also decided to start the 100 theme challenge to really test myself as a writer. Please check that out as well (I've just posted the first chapter and they all will all be about Soul Eater. You can find the link to it by clicking on my name and checking out my profile! Requests are very welcome, as are reviews!) There will be TONS of KiMa, SoMa, and BsMa fluff!

Also, make sure you vote in the review and let me know if you want a lemon next chapter. I have one written (my very first) but won't include it unless you give me your opinions on adding it it. Thank you!

* * *

After only a few minutes, the two broke apart. With a smirk, she spoke. "Let's go to my room. My bed is a lot more comfy than a floor." It wasn't until the two started to stand that they noticed him.

Soul stood, mouth hanging almost to the floor, clearly having seen what most would deem impossible. "Is this some kind of joke?!"

The two meisters stood quickly, unaware that they had an audience. Maka's heart broke as she noticed his miserable expression. She wanted so badly to run over to him, to apologize and tell him that everything would be alright. But deep down, she knew that things never would be the same again.

The pain that he was experiencing was not a new one for her. After watching him act like this towards Blair countless times, she had simply gotten used to the hurt. Now that the tables were turned, she realized just how much this would affect their relationship. When he pressed his lips to hers, he had made it clear that he now understood her feelings and returned them. Unfortunately for him, the motion was simply too little and too late.

Maka reached for the young shinigami's hand for support, locking their fingers together tightly. "No," she said proudly. "It's not a joke."

She turned to Kid and gave him a small smile. "Do you mind waiting here for a few minutes, I think Soul and I need to talk." He nodded quietly and leaned forward possessively, planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

Her smile returned on her face as she noticed his jealousy as well. "I promise, we'll be right back and then we can get back to where we were. Just don't leave, ok?"

After he nodded his approval, she turned back to her partner. "C'mon Soul, let's talk in the kitchen." She walked forward, knowing that he would follow. She pushed the door open, holding it so that it didn't slam into him as he followed. The door sealed itself again and an awkward silence overcame them.

"I'm sorry." His voice was barley over a whisper. He tried his best to avert his gaze while he processed his thoughts. "I should have realized sooner."

Maka was unsure of what to say. She reached a shaking hand forward and pulled his chin, causing his eyes to meet with hers. "I should be the sorry one," she muttered. "I should have told you how I felt earlier, instead of just waiting for you to notice. It's just that watching you fawn over Blair became too much for me." She mimicked his usual actions and scratched the back of her head nervously. "I guess I don't handle jealousy very well."

Soul scoffed, not liking the direction the conversation was going.

"And now I know what it feels like to be jealous, too." He looked her straight in the eyes, sadness still consuming his emotions. "It was so uncool of me to not notice your feelings. It was so uncool to drag you along and for me to wait so long to realize that I love you." A chuckle managed to cross his lips at his thoughts. "Trust me, I'm sure kicking myself in the ass for it now. I just wish I had manned up and shown up at the club for you; maybe things would have been different." After his words were spoken, his voice became serious yet again. "But I guess now that I know how I feel, I just want you to be happy. Even if it's not with me, ok?"

Tears filled Maka's eyes as she rushed forward, pulling her partner into a tight hug. Those three words were the only ones she had ever wanted to hear from him, and now that they were out in the open, they sounded so wrong.

Now there was someone else she wished she could hear them from. Even though they were nowhere near ready for that step, she knew that at least with Kid, they'd be able to work on that step together.

"Thank you, I really appreciate hearing all of that. And I don't hate you for the kiss, I think we both kind of needed it. I do love you too, I'm just really sorry it can't be in the way that you want it to be anymore." She pulled back slightly, trying hard to meet his eyes. "I promise we can talk more tomorrow if you want."

Soul regretfully nodded his approval and pulled away. It took every ounce of his willpower to keep the tears from falling.

"Goodnight Maka" He turned, walking towards the door with a frown on his face. He turned around at the door, taking a final glance at the one that got away; the one that every other woman in his life would be compared to. "You really did look amazing tonight."

With his final words, he pushed through the door, leaving the small girl alone. She heard his door close, clearly having ignored the man sitting on their couch. It took a few deep, calming breaths before she was able to think straight.

Maka heard the door open and noticed Kid walk in, his face full of concern. "Maka, are you alright?"

One look in his eyes made all of her pain disappear. She smiled warmly up at him, happy to see him returning the motion.

"I'm perfect, sorry for taking so long." Grabbing his hand in her own, she pulled him towards her room. Ever the gentleman, he rushed to reach the door first, opening it to allow her to enter before him.

The sound of the door clicking shut behind them made her giggle. She turned around to flash him a playful wink. "Now where were we?"

* * *

A/N: I know there is no door to their kitchen (according to the anime anyways) but just go with it, k? Thanks!

I can never even begin to form words that express how thrilled I am by the love that I get from this story. Seriously…34 reviews from one chapter?! I love you guys so much! I know that I reply to these in an effort to show my appreciation, but I feel that even these aren't enough and wish I could do more! Please continue to review. Each and every one is special to me and I read them any time I need motivation or am having a bad day! Thank you again! And a special thanks to those amazing people who took the few mintues to make my day and leave reviews:

Erin Bloodrein Sage: Just so you know, I was pretty jealous and went to the store to buy Frosted Flakes after I read your review. =)

night whisper: Thank you! I get inspired by the most random things sometimes. And if you like soulxmaka and kidxmaka then keep an eye out, I'll be posting a ton of one shots of both of them!

Beautifully-Asymmetric: I used you're "the one that got away" in this chapter because of your review. It's so fitting….thank you for the idea!

Lillipnillilip: No problem, thank you for reviewing! I suppose you're right about it being bound to happen. It was only a matter of time before she moved on…it was just his crappy luck that it happened in my story. Poor guy…

kyonkichi's kitten: I LOVE the idea of Tsubaki being a closet drinker! I totally want to try to use this in the sequel! I'm glad that you like this, thanks for giving another KiMa a chance =)

Taren Hawk: So I love the idea of Kid explaining the whole thing to Soul and I think I'll have that happen the next day. Maybe I'll throw in a little verbal fight between the two when Kid's sober enough to use some big words. I hope Soul was a little confused for you in this one. I just feel terrible for breaking his heart and let him off a little easy.

Project Shadow: You're review made me go back and re-read my chapter. I had never even realized that I gave him one-liners but it totally makes my day realizing I do. It just seems so Soul to me, ya know? Thanks for pointing it out!

Burning Desiers Untouched: For started, you are an amazing friend. I wish there were more people like you out there, you seem like a really great person (as does DLS). I'm glad that you read this and took the time to review, and am even more glad that you liked it so much. I can't agree on the Akatsuki fangirl thing (Shikamaru, however, I would marry in a heartbeat) but I can agree on Kid. I respond to all of my reviews because I know exactly how it feels to review countless stories and get no appreciation. I reviewed a story and the author replied to comments like this and I stole the idea because I loved how it made it seem like they really appreciated that I took the time to read. I'm sorry my story is costing you valuable ice cream but the girl bonding time is well worth it! You two eat an extra scoop for me!

Deidara's Little Sister: Thank you so much for reviewing my story and thanks even more for spreading the word! Bonus cookies for you! I tried to think of more animes to suggest and all I came up with was Sgt. Frog…that one's pretty funny and the main frog/character is voiced by Death the Kid! The role-play link is on my profile. Just click my name and it should be pretty close to the top. I completely support all of your ships….especially Naruto and Hinata. I hate so much that they're giving us so little fluff between them. And I love Hikaru/Haruhi, but that got shot down =( And I don't blame you for wanting to name your kids after your obsession. I'm going to recreate the Weasleys from Harry Potter! Oh well, thanks again for the review and I hope you liked this one too!

GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo: He is like a kicked puppy! Not very much KiMa in this one…just more of me being terrible to poor Soul. There's tons of KiMa next chapter though! I think I am going to rewrite it with him showing up. I'm not sure what shipping it would be, I'd probably let everyone vote for it. I wish I hadn't hated him so much when I originally wrote this or I probably would have thought of having him show up.

The shadow alchemist 05: I am so honored that you consider this one of the best stories you've ever read. Thank you so much! Here's another sad chapter…it'll pick up next one, I promise!

8fangirl8: I wasn't sure if I wanted to have him freak out or just be depressed…I went with depressed. I figured it would be the most in character reaction for him after he had his heart broken. When we see him in the story again, he'll probably freak.

Aqua74: I'm glad I'm not the only one that can't pick a couple to like. They're both so epic for different reasons. The triplets does kind of give SoMa the extra push though…

PrincessLightingBoltxoxoxo: Thank you for thinking my story is fantastic! Here's the 'more' you asked for! I hope you enjoy even thought this chapter isn't very Kid and Maka related.

Have a Nice Dream: OMLD, did I miss your last review? I'm sorry if I did! I don't think Kid would ever have a violent reaction. I think he would care more about hurting Maka by getting into the fight so I think he would avoid it if he was confronted. (He's such a gentleman!) I think I'm going to have them talk it out in a later chapter though! And I'm glad I'm not the only one that encourages Junk punches in fights =) And another OMLD for you…that's the exact reason I hated him! Every KiMa story hates on him so it's hard not to hate him because of that (I'm a hypocrite right now) I wish they were real…so insanely much. I would even let you have Kid…but Soul and all his badassness would be mine! I'm glad it's one of your favorites! I'm trying to update as soon as possible. After this chapter I'll have to start writing them again so it might be a little longer inbetween. (Please don't kill me!)

Meg Huntington: I didn't want to see Kid die so I just let him be pissed and go to bed. There will be a confrontation between them later so stay tuned! And KiMa does rock, I agree!

Sies aira: I'm glad you love it! I love that you read it and reviewed! I feel bad for him too, but I have plans of writing a few fics of him happy to make up for it.

Baccano: How do you like the manga? I've thought about watching the anime but have never actually heard from anyone that has seen/read it. And here's more jealous Soul for you! Thanks for the review btw, sorry I was so off-topic!

PretenderX: The way I looked at it when I wrote it was that the lust has subsided when they separated and they now realize the real feelings that had been created/uncovered due to the lust. That may have been more confusing…I'll try to make them explain it for you =)

kid love: Extra love for you for reviewing 4 of my chapters! Thank you so much! I was going to go read your story but have no clue what Bakugan Battle Brawlers is. Will is still make sense without it? I like that penname and will keep it in mind for whenever I actually get around to changing it. A rp is a roleplay. Everyone signs up as the characters of the stories and you have adventures together, acting like all of the characters. It's hard to explain and I suggest you check it out to see for yourself. They're a lot of fun and great practice writing. I updated so Soul and Maka can't have my soul….although you could still send Kid to me. I'll be fine with that. Thanks again for all of the reivews!

Jade Starlight: I'm so happy I'm not the only one that's letting SoMa grow on them! I'll probably write the version where Soul shows up. It could be a lot of fun to see how they would have acted with competition!

CoreOfMyAddiction: Sorry, one more chapter of poor little Soul. Next chapter will have plenty of Kid and Maka fluff!

Safireanddiamonds: Hahaha, who wouldn't scream?! Sorry I had to stop. That was all I had written at the time and just wanted to get it up for everyone. I made her a less ditzy version of me there. I'm the same as you except I don't have to have anything in my way to make me trip. I'm super clumsy! I'm glad you like this story and support the pairing! I hope this chapter was good too!

Deathstarling556: Yummmm is what I'd probably use to describe the next chapter. Plenty of drunk Kid and Maka awaits you upon my next update! Make sure to check it out!

Asukaa-Chan: I'm so happy that you liked the story so much! I'm so thrilled I was able to make the story come to life for you. That's always been my ultimate goal by putting so much detail in the stories. I was worried it was a bad thing, but II suppose not! If I keep getting as much love as I am, don't expect the last chapter for a very long time :D

FantasyForever310: I really think I'm going to take a stab at the version where Soul comes and saves here too. Especially after the love I've gotten and the few terrible chapters I've written about him, I think he deserves it! Thanks for finding this story fun to read!

cassie246: I contemplated letting the boys duke it out, but I decided against it. Right now I think Soul is more angry with himself than he is with Kid. Just wait a few chapters, they may get to have a little argument.

.Singer: Hahaha, Not! That was hilarious. I wouldn't feel bad for him either if I didn't currently semi-ship Soul thanks to my Soul Eater roleplay, lol. My previous hardcore KiMa self totally agrees with you though =)

Surrender Moors: I agree, in case you couldn't tell, I'm quite the KiMa fan myself =D I'm glad you like it!

show me a good time: I promise, this is the last chapter I torture him...at least for a little while ;)


	13. The Start of Something New

A/N: Oh my lord death, I am so sorry it's been so long since my last update! I promise my excuses are valid! I took two weeks off and went home to visit my family. Then, as soon as I returned home, I was whisked off to New York for ComicCon! If any of you lovely readers were at the event, let me know! It was the best convention I have ever been to and will definitely become an annual thing for me! I was hit pretty hard with the hurricane (out of power for 7 days) and then saw snow for the first time/went snowboarding! It's been a pretty eventful month and a half!

As for the story…I wasn't sure if I should include a lemon in this chapter. Unsure of what to do, I decided to start off the lemon to see people's reactions. When I post the next chapter, I might finish said lemon, depending on the reviews you all leave. If not, I'll jump right to where it ends and pick up from there. Please make sure you let me know in your reviews what you want! I know a few readers don't like lemons, so I'll make sure to put a spacer in when it starts so you guys know when to stop reading if you're not a fan of them.

Also: For those of you who really enjoy reading the things I write, I've just updated my one-shot series. This one is a love triangle between Soul/Maka/and Soul's brother Wes (for those that only watch the anime, he's actually a canon character in the manga, look him up). Please check it out and leave reviews on there too! Without further ado, here's the next chapter and thanks again for all of you that have stuck with me. I love and appreciate you all!

* * *

"I'm perfect, sorry for taking so long." Grabbing his hand in her own, she pulled him towards her room. Ever the gentleman, he rushed to reach the door first, opening it to allow her to enter before him.

The sound of the door clicking shut behind them made her giggle. She turned around to flash him a playful wink. "Now, where were we?"

Kid smiled warmly before closing the gap between them. Instead of filling the kiss with lust, he merely pressed their lips together and held her close. He pulled back slightly and let his arm find the back of her knees. He picked her up with ease and leaned down for another kiss. His arms gripped her closer to his body as he made his way to her bed.

Maka's eyes widened, suddenly becoming a little nervous when she felt her back connect with the bed. Kid placed her gently on top of her comforter and climbed into bed next to her. His head was propped up by his fist as he turned to the side to look at her.

Although he didn't want to admit it, for fear of seeming like the jealous type, he was curious as to what had happened during her brief time in the kitchen. He could tell by her sad smile that things were on her mind.

"Maka, are you alright?" Kid's hand reached out slowly, brushing her bangs from her eyes. The action caused a grin to spread across Maka's face and her eyes fluttered closed at his touch. She fought the urge to laugh as he used two strokes, one on each side, to symmetrically move her hair.

"Everything's perfect." Maka's smile consumed even more of her face as she thought of the handsome man lying in her bed. Despite her brain telling her not to talk about the other man, she knew the young shinigami would not think poorly of her for being truthful.

"I feel a little guilty for what happened tonight, but I wouldn't change it for anything. Soul, well…" Maka paused, unsure of what to say. Her eyes remained closed as his hand traveled to take turns stroking each of her cheeks.

"I'm thankful for his slow realization. All I ever wanted was for him to return the feelings I had for him and I waited patiently for that day to come." Her words halted for a minute while she built up the courage to open her eyes and meet his golden ones again. "If he would have been any less clueless then I'm sure tonight wouldn't have happened and I wouldn't have found out who was best for me all along."

Kid's mouth opened and closed a few times, unsure of how to react to her unexpected words. He sighed, letting a nervous laugh escape his lips before recomposing to speak.

"You know, given how intelligent we both are, it seems almost foolish that neither of us were able to sense our compatibility." He leaned forward, capturing her lips again in a chaste kiss. "I am most certain that things will become awkward and tense between the group for a while, but I'm sure everyone will soon become more accepting of our relationship."

Though it seemed impossible, Maka's eyes widened even more at his casual use of the word. "'Relationship'? D-does that mean that—"

Her words were cut off as she felt Kid grab her hand that was resting between the two of them. Her eyes darted down to their hands before returning back up to his face. She was thankful they hadn't turned on the lights or her bright cheeks would have been a dead giveaway.

"I would be most honored to have you as my girlfriend…if you would have me, of course." Kid's face matched her own in color as he lost the courage to stare into her eyes any longer. The fear of rejection was becoming too overwhelming and he allowed his focus to travel down to their still-connected hands. "I understand if you want to take things more slow and avoid the title. Please don't worry about hurting my feelings; I simply want you to be happy, even if it's not with me."

Maka's eyes fought to keep from watering at the tenderness of the moment. She latched her fingers with his, effectively getting his eyes to snap up to meet hers again. "Of course I have to worry. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't worry about my boyfriend's feelings and desires?"

She beamed up at him, the sound of their new title reassuring her of the difficult decision she had made. "Our friends will just have to accept our relationship, if they know what's best for them anyways. If they're unable to be supportive then I suppose it's no real loss anyways."

His heart fluttered and filled to the brim with a new and unknown emotion. Instead of using words to convey his gratitude and excitement, he allowed his arms to wrap around her waist. He pulled her body flush against his and smiled into her hair. "I couldn't have worded it better myself."

They laid there, on their sides, staring into each other's eyes for a moment. Neither of them wanted to ruin the moment but they felt so compelled to revisit the feelings they had experienced in the club.

* * *

Knowing that words were no longer needed, Maka leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to his. The small gesture was proving to be too much for Kid and he quickly pulled her body flush against his own. His arms tightened their grip around her waist as their kiss filled with more longing and less innocence.

His tongue nervously reached out to lightly trace her bottom lip in an attempt increase the depth of the kiss. Maka happily obliged and parted her lips to allow the kiss to deepen even more. The new additions only fueled Kid and he released his grip on her waist as his hands traveled experimentally across her body.

Afraid of upsetting her, Kid kept his hands focused on her side. As the kiss continued, so did his confidence and he let his hand wander down a little further. His hand slowly made its way to her hip and kept traveling lower until his hand touched skin. Her dress had hiked up during their travel to the bedroom and Kid had to fight the urges to do anything that would push her away. The hand kept traveling lower until he reached her knee. With a small tug, he guided her leg up to land on top of his, causing their bodies to come even close together.

Her need for closeness was growing and she nervously reached out to run her hands along his sculpted chest. Even through his shirt, she could feel the defined muscles he had obtained through all of his reaper training. She fought back a moan when she reached the bottom of his abs, the desire to see the muscles fueled her bravery. She could fight a Kishin, surely she could do this. Her hands traveled back up his chest. Her shaking fingers slowly started working with the buttons. She waited after the first few buttons for rejection, but it never came. She set to work undoing the rest, making sure to go teasingly slow like he was.

He squeezed her thigh gently, the action causing a small moan to escape from the back of Maka's throat. The noise may have caused color to flush to Maka's cheeks, but it served as encouragement to Kid. His hand started traveling back up until it reached the bottom of her dress. Judging by the location, he guessed that it had raised up high enough to barely cover her backside. Deciding to test the reaction, her grabbed hold of the outside of her upper thigh and allowed his thumb to trace patterns. Ever so slowly, his hand continued its movements upwards until his thumb gently pushed past the edge of her dress, gently rubbing against the crease caused by her bent leg.

The action, combined with the undoing of the last button, caused another moan to escape her lips, this one much louder than the first. Her hands, which, upon completion of the buttons, had resumed their shaking, nervously pressed against his chest. She let them wander over his abs and chest, the feel of his bare skin causing another excited moan to escape.

Kid took this as encouragement and pushed forward until his first few fingers were inside of the fabric, letting out a groan of his own. The feel of her soft skin combined with the noises she was making was sending him over the edge. His ability to contain himself was shortening, courtesy of his drunken lack of judgment. All he knew for sure was that the girl next to him was driving him crazy and he wasn't sure how much longer he could resist.

* * *

A/N: Possible cliffy, for those in favor of the lemon! And now to the review responses. Thank you again to all of you that take the time to review! They really do push me to write faster and are sometimes the boost I need to get started! If you have any recommendations, suggestions, or friendly constructive criticism, please drop me a review! Thank you!

DarkKittehKat: Your review made me smile =) Soul would be the cutest puppy ever! He even has the teeth already. I shall search the web for a drawing! I want to see it so badly now! And yes, there was a lemon, lol

-Birthday: It was just the idea I needed, so thank you! And it's honor that you called my last chapter epic. It's my favorite word =) And also…I love your picture!

Kaita the creeper: You mean you reread the entire thing? Thank you so much! That's such a huge confident booster to know my story was worth of two read-through!

Erin Bloodrein Sage: I'm glad it was almost good tears and not bad ones. I have to admit, I shed a few too when I was writing it. As much as I love Soul now, it was so hard to break his heart…

Project Shadow: I honestly had not realized he was the one-liner type until you =) I'm glad you picked up on the emotion…for me, that's the most difficult thing to write, so it's always amazing to know I'm doing alright in the areas I struggle. Thank you!

Darkri: I'm writing more! Tehe. Also, if you have time and really like my work, I have another Kid and Maka fic up, as well as a series of one-shots. Feel free to subscribe to me too, then you get update when I update. Thanks so much for reading!

Cassie246: OMLD THANK YOU! That's the exact same problem I have with a lot of the fics on this site. I LOVE reading Kid and Maka but hate when they make Soul too OOC. It totally ruins the story. As immature as he can be, he is still very mature and responsible when he needs to be. I think he deserves enough respect to react in Maka's best interest, agreed?

Safireanddiamonds: The Soul part was miserable to write! It was so depressing to break his heart, but it had to be done so the two could be happy =)

01: To make a person who doesn't like DTKxMaka enjoy my story is a huge compliment, so thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! If you happen to be a SoulxMaka or BlackStarxMaka fan, check out the one-shot series I have posted. There will end up being a little bit of everything in there =)

GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo: I kind of want to write the one where he goes…and then have Kid and Soul fight so much that BlackStar sweeps in and wins her =) It's so totally something he would do! I figured I'd stop halfway through the lemon to see how people react to it. And btw: Soul's getting a puppy now…that's such a perfect way to cheer him up! Pick what kind of puppy you want him to get and I'll add him in =)

Just-Plain-Sketchy: Haha, I love your name…it's amazing! I used sketchy all the time! =)

Guest: I'm happy I made you proud, dear anonymous fan =) You should create a name so you can follow this fic and see when it's updated! Then you can keep enjoying the lack of "oocness!" Thanks for the review!

DannisaurLove98: Tehe, thank you =) Sorry the update took so long, life kicked in =( Just thank you so much for the review and hope you enjoy this one as well!

.Singer: Wow…words cannot describe how amazing it feels to know that my story inspired someone else to start writing! I'll go check the out as soon as I can. If you feel the need to work on your writing at all, feel free to join my Soul Eater RP! It's the greatest writing exercise ever and helps you come up with some new ideas! Thank you so much for the review, it really really made me smile! =)

Wordfiend: Thank you so very much! Your review completely sums up why I decided to write Soul the way I did. I felt like he deep down just wants her to be happy. Even if he was heartbroken by the rejection of watching her slip away, I don't think he would EVER freak out on her. Their bond is entirely too strong to ever be affected by something like a love triangle or jealousy. I'm glad you enjoy them tipsy, but that'll end soon and it'll be time for them to answer for their choices. Hopefully it'll all work out smoothly, but I doubt it ;)

Sies aria: I promise to finish it, although I can't promise how often I'll update. Sorry =( But keep checking back to sign up for alerts. I promise it will be finished eventually and will hopefully just keep getting better =)

Guest: I might be able to squeeze in a fight somewhere. I'm terrible at writing action sequences, but I would totally try!

deaththekidlover36: OoOo, KidxLiz…I might squeeze that into one of the SoulxMaka stories I'm writing in my one-shot series. Or if you check out the list of topics I'm writing on and find out you want written for the pairing, let me know and I'll write it! Thanks for the idea!

Symmetricallove: Awww, is it really your favorite fic? Thank you so much! I started the lemon for you, the rest will be next cmhapter if the first part goes over well! =)

Redbeanbun: I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully this chapter was good for you too! Thanks for my review on the other story too, the sequel will be up just as soon as I finish this and get a few more of my one-shot series up =) Your reviews were the final push to get this up today! Thanks and hope you're sticking with me!


	14. Another Way to Show Appreciation

A/N: Word cannot express how extremely sorry I am to all of my lovely readers! I really meant to update this sooner, but real life happened. The holidays were super busy, then I had a death in the family and wasn't home to work on this for about a month. Get home from said trip and find out that my boyfriend of 3 years cheated on me while I was gone :/ Needless to say, a lemon (at least one worthy of the amazingness that you all deserve) wasn't able to be written during post-breakup mourning. Writing a nice fluffy sex scene when you're newly single is pretty much the worst torture imaginable. But, alas, here you go! Please not this is my first sexy scene I've ever wrote, so an advice or opinions on it would be most appreciated! Also, I'm running low on ideas for this story! If you'd like to see it continue, please post me some suggestions or ideas in a comment! Thank you guys, this story wouldn't be what it is without you!

A very special thanks for GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo. Without her, you guys wouldn't have had this chapter for even longer. She3 kind of helped me come to terms on what I wanted out of this chapter and helped me kill my writer's block. To any of my Fairy Tail fans, go check out her stories, she posts some AMAZING NaLu (and this is coming from a GrayLu fan xD). Also, another shoutout to my RP family who helped me get through my tough time. More specifically, CallMePatrickorCallMeNothing, Not Sure What Put In This Box, and Regas95 for always being there to cheer me up. Each of them have amazing fics as well, so make sure to check them out too! And, as always, my Soul Eater roleplay is still accepting members, the link is in my profile!

WARNING: This lemon/lime thingy is REALLY long. This is usually how I write chapters, and then edit a ton of it out to avoid it being too boring, but I figured that since I made you all wait so long, I'd give you the full, extra long chapter. Hope you guys don't mind! :D If you don't like smut, please don't read!

* * *

Kid took this as encouragement and pushed forward until his first few fingers were inside of the fabric, letting out a groan of his own. The feel of her soft skin combined with the noises she was making was sending him over the edge. His ability to contain himself was shortening, courtesy of his drunken lack of judgment. All he knew for sure was that the girl next to him was driving him crazy and he wasn't sure how much longer he could resist his teenage urges.

Maka's hands, still shaking from a combination of nerves and excitement, traced down his chest until they reached the edge of his pants. She hesitated for a moment, considering how bold she wished to be, and delicately traced the skin there with one of her cold fingers.

Kid released a groan from the back of his throat and, without any second thought, pushed his hand the rest of the way up her dress. Realizing what he had done, he paused for a second, ready to pull it out and apologize. The happy squeak that had emerged from the girl next to him served as encouragement and his hand progressed further.

He ran his hand slowly and teasingly up her side. His hand caressed her skin as he inched up, her dress being pushed up even higher in the process. When he reached the soft skin just below her chest, he felt his member twitch in anticipation as he pictured what the scrunched up section of the dress must be showing.

Right when he was about to push up and grab her chest, Maka pulled back from the kiss slightly. Her breathing was heavy and Kid's eyes shot open, ready for the rejection he was sure was coming. Even in the darkness he could see the red of her cheeks and was glad for the silence, for if there was any noise, he wouldn't have been able to hear her words.

"Y-You can, um, you can t-take it o-off...i-if you want..."

It was Kid's turn to have his eyes widen and his face flush with color as he looked her over for any sign of regret or doubt. He pulled his hand out from under her dress and brought it up to cup the side of her face, his thumb stroking her cheek gently.

"A-are you sure Maka? You don't have to, I'm just happy to be here..."

Maka stayed silent for a minute and Kid mentally cursed himself for not keeping his mouth shut. She finally shook her head and gave what he assumed was a reassuring smile.

Knowing better than to test his luck again, Kid sat up slightly and looked down with a nervous smile of his own. Maka propped herself up on her elbows and her eyes immediately went down to examine the chest she had just been feeling. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth nervously and looked up at him.

"T-the zipper's in the back..."

Kid, who had been frozen watching her reaction to his body, jumped back to life. He planted a soft kiss on her lips as his hands traveled around her back. The sound of the zipper filled the otherwise silent room and Kid felt himself growing even more hard in anticipation.

When he felt the resistance that marked the end of the zipper he sat back up and nervously reached down to help her push the straps off of her shoulders. When both arms had been removed, Kid nervously began to push the fabric down, letting out a small moan when he was able to take in her body.

Maka laid back on the bed and lifted her hips slightly, giving him room to slip the fabric past her bottom. When the dress was completely removed, Kid tossed it on the ground behind him and looked her body over from his current position. The more of her skin he took him, the brighter his cheeks got.

Maka's hands flew into action, one going to cover the large amount of cleavage peeking out from her black lace bra, and the other covering the skimpy matching pair of underwear barely covering her bottom. Without thinking, Kid reached out to grab her hands. He gently moved them to the side and let them go.

As his fingers traveled delicately over he, he could feel her body shiver at his touch and watched as goosebumps sprang to life on her exposed skin. When another tremor shook her body, she made moves to cover her sacred areas again. Kid's quick reflexes kicked in and he grabbed both of her hands, pinning them above her head as he leaned in for a chaste kiss. He pulled back slightly, just enough to see her face, and admired her features again.

"You're so incredibly beautiful..." Kid complimented, his voice making the daze he was in apparent. Maka opened her mouth to protest but Kid leaned forward and captured her lips again. When he pulled back, he looked down at her nervously.

"I-Is is alright if I take my shirt off?" Maka didn't hesitate, although he expected she would, and nodded her approval. He reached down, ready to unhook the buttons, but it was Maka's turn to catch his hands. The first few buttons seemed to take forever to unclasp. She wasn't sure if she should blame the shirt or her shaking hands.

After the first few were undone, the rest seemed to separate at a much quicker pace. Her eyes traveled down, too nervous to meet his, as they scanned his body. His shirt was now open and she was able to get her first real look at a shirt-less Kid.

Without paying attention to her actions, she shoved the fabric off of his shoulder. Just when Kid was getting ready to lean in to claim her lips again, he felt her hands rest on his stomach. He stayed put, his eyes drifting down to look at the contact.

As soon as he realized what was happening, his golden orbs shot open and his breathing hitched slightly. He watched as her nimble fingers worked diligently to unfasten the closures of his dress pants. When the closures were undone, she shoved the pants to his knees and laid back down as he kicked them off the rest of the way.

Maka seemed to have found a new boost of confidence and wrapped her arms around Kid's body. She let out a moan at the feel of their skin pressed together and brought her lips up to meet his. Kid automatically deepened the kiss, an act that was appreciated by Maka.

After the kiss raised in intensity, Maka arched her back slightly and held the position. Kid didn't need to be told what to do as his fingers traveled around her back again, this time struggling with undoing the contraption that was holding her bra closed.

Noticing his struggle, Maka let out a small chuckle and smiled against his lips. When Kid finally felt the fabric loosen, signifying its unhooking, he resisted the urge to cheer. He pushed it off of her body, mumbling an 'about damn time...' against her lips as he discarded it on the floor.

His hands didn't hesitate, taking her allowance for removal as a sign of approval, and his hands traveled up to brush against her chest. He took one of her breasts into his hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. The action caused both teens to let out a moan, thus breaking the kiss. Maka's head fell back against the pillow, an action that Kid took as approval and appreciation.

Now that his face was not attached to hers, his eyes traveled down to get the first full look at her body. He groaned as his fingers tweaked her nipple slightly, waiting to gauge her reaction. Her head lolled to the side as she let out another moan, earning another shiver from Kid. His gentle squeezing continued as he nervously leaned down, placing a soft kiss on top of her nipple.

Surprised by the feeling, Maka's head shot up and looked at Kid, eyes wide. He pulled back nervously, preparing for rejection again. "S-sorry...I can stop..."

Maka's head fell back on the pillow again as she let out another moan, simply at the memory of the feeling. "N-no, please...don't...don't stop..."

Kid couldn't help the smirk from forming as he leaned forward again. This time his tongue swirled around her erect nub before taking it fully in his mouth and sucking on it lightly. Her back arched as she gasped for air, causing her breast to push even more against his hand and mouth. While his fingers continued to tweak the nipple on the other breast, his tongue went back to flicking across the bud, occasionally switching with a soft suck or nibbling with his teeth.

Once he felt he had given the proper amount of attention, Kid removed his mouth and hand from her. Maka's head shot up with what he assumed to be a protest, but he ended her need to speak as he switched sides.

Really, did she not assume that he would feel the need to care for each of her breasts symmetrically?

When each side of her chest was equally attended to, Kid pulled back slightly to enjoy the view from his lower location. His head titled down to take in the rest of her body before slowly working its way back up to meet her eyes. He placed a few open-mouthed kisses between her breasts. He started to slowly move his kisses down before pausing and looking up to see if she would object.

Maka's head tilted back, her eyes squeezed shut at the feeling of his lips on skin that had been previously untouched by anyone but herself. She felt his hesitation and met his eyes. The blush crawled back up to her cheeks as she nodded her approval. As his kisses lowered again, her head dropped to resume its spot on the pillow.

Kid's eyes slowly closed as his lips continued the trail, concentrating on the feel of her soft skin. He alternated between open-mouthed kisses and trailing his tongue across the path he was making down her body.

It wasn't until his kisses landed on fabric again that he realize how low he had gotten. He slid his body down one last time, allowing himself to lay on his stomach. He propped the top half his body on his elbows and let his eyes flick up to her before going back to kissing the area. Since he had no lower to go, he instead trailed his lips and tongue around the edges of the lacy black fabric, the last article keeping her from being completely nude in front of him.

When he had thoroughly traced the outline, he lined himself up and planted one open-mouthed kiss right in the center of her underwear, making sure to stay right above her sensitive areas. He expected a shiver, or, at the very least, a moan. But what happened before him made his own body tremble with excitement.

Her hips lifted slightly off of the bed and bucked against his action, which, was obviously accompanied by a moan, but no protests were heard after his initial experiment. Feeling a little more brave, he moved his face down a little and planted a lingering kiss directly on top of her womanhood. He had assumed that it wouldn't feel good, due to the cloth separating them from actually connecting. He smiled against her skin as he earned another hip bucking, only this time her hand stretched to rest on his head. Her fingers intertwined with his hair and gave it a small squeeze.

Too excited at the prospect of getting to attempt something new, he took the tugging as acceptance and pulled his face back a little. Her mumbled whines of protest were heard but quickly ended when she felt his fingers lightly touching her clothed sex.

What started out as a whimper of excitement, soon turned into a deep moan as Kid hooked his finger around the edge of her underwear and pushed it aside. He opened his eyes again and took his first look at the most sacred part of Maka. The groan escaped from deep in his throat as he eyed her, his golden orbs fascinated on the area that was now exposed to him.

He leaned forward slowly and looked up to watch her reaction as he planted a soft kiss where the fabric had been hiding from him. His view of her ecstasy filled face was soon blocked from his view as her back arched and her chest rose up. The new view cause a moan to escape the lips still pressed against her.

The vibrations his mouth sent across her skin caused another hip bucking from the blonde's hips. Kid smirked against her, mentally wondering if she'd be able to feel it. He allowed himself to relax and enjoy the moment, taking his time as he experimentally placed lingering kisses on her nub and opening, testing the waters to see how best to please. Although he was focused entirely on her reactions, he made sure to spend equal time teasingly kissing each of her lips. Old habits die hard, you know?

When he felt her fingers tug roughly against his obsidian hair, his eyes peeled open and darted him to meet hers. "K-Kid..."

His name being moaned from her lips, her lust filled voice that he realized had only been heard him himself, caused the tent in his pants to grow even taller. She stopped the small hip bucking and he could tell she was trying hard to decrease the tugging on his hair. "P-please Kid...en-enough t-teasing..."

Kid stared up into her eyes, the glassy look he found there motivated him to oblige to her wishes. He nodded once before lowering his face down onto her womanhood again.

The kissing, licking and sucking seemed to come naturally. Her body's reactions, each bucking of her hips or arching of her back, served as motivation. Ever the intelligent student, he gauged her reactions and subconsciously used them to determine what he would do.

Before he even realized, and way before he was ready to be done with this section of her, he heard the muffled scream escape her lips. His eyes darted up, his tongue continuing to flick across her nub, as he watched her reach her first orgasm.

Her arm was thrown over her mouth in an attempt to mute her sounds and he smirked at how loud she would have been with out.

When her body finally seemed to calm, the pleasure no longer rippling through her and causing her body to quiver, he pulled his face back slightly. He looked over her sex in amazement, noticing how insanely wet she was, before looking up at her face again.

Maka looked back at him, through half lidded eyes. It took all of her focus to breathe regularly as she laid there motionless. Her body was numb, the pleasure of Kid's mouth causing her to feel as though her body had fallen asleep without her. She watched as he slowly crawled his way up to her and could feel a ghost of a kiss being placed on her lips.

Lips curved into an appreciative smile as she used the last of her energy to return the kiss. Kid snuggled next to her side and rested his head on the pillow next to her.

When she finally was able to move again, she turned to look at him. What she had expected to find was a smirk of pride or a gloating smile, but instead a bright red color flushed to his cheeks and his eyes weren't looking to meet hers. She smiled reassuringly and reached for his hand. "That...that was amazing..."

Golden eyes shot up to meet her emerald orbs and Maka could clearly see the hope and need present. She flashed him a small smile before rolling on top of him.

Her lips started at his neck and kissed their way up to his ear.

"Now it's my turn..."

Her voice, that same one filled with lust and desire, whispered in his ear. She took his lobe between her teeth and lightly nibbled before working to kiss her way back down his neck. The smirk on her face when she pulled back was one that Kid knew he would never be able to forget.

He felt his member twitch lightly as he watched from his propped up position on the pillow as her head worked it way lower and lower. The color that was still present on his cheeks only intensified as he felt her body brush against him on her decent. Soon she would be able to see him and the thought both thrilled and terrified him.

Coming too soon for the teasing Maka and not soon enough for the longing Kid, her mouth reached the edge of his boxers and her fingers hooked around the edge. She slowly tugged the fabric down, making sure not to look yet so she wouldn't lose her nerve before she reached the point of no return.

Once off, she tossed the boxers to her floor and looked up to meet his eyes with a playful smirk.

However, when the eye contact was dropped and her eyes started to make their downward decent, all of her confidence seemed to melt away. She took the sight of him in, eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly.

Kid, like all men, felt fear rush through him in that instant, hoping that it wasn't a problem, and praying that she wasn't thinking that he lacked in the size department. As soon as the small smile crossed her lips, his confidence seemed to return too.

She slowly began to lower herself back towards him. She took a deep breath to try to control her nerves as she reached a hand forward. Her fingers slowly wrapped around him, keeping care to not grab too harshly or to move at all until she was sure of what to do. When she heard the soft moan coming from the man beneath her, she slowly lowered her mouth and planted a kiss directly on his lip.

The soft moan quickly turned into a deeper one and she decided that she, like him, could experiment. Her tongue escaped her mouth and swirled around his tip a few times, making sure to move teasingly slow, although her movements did pick up in speed as the frequency of his moans increased.

When she was satisfied with her study, she pulled her tongue back into her mouth and looked him over before slowly starting to insert his entire member into her mouth, sucking lightly. It was when she had taken nearly half of him in her mouth the first time that she felt his fingers thread through her hair. He applied light pressure on the back of her head, showing her exactly what he wanted.

Ever the tease, she kept up the excruciatingly slow pace and worked her way down. Her head bobbed against his length to allow herself to take more of him in.

When she finally felt her nose touch his skin a long, low moan escaped from Kid's throat. The hand that was on the back of her head applied pressure, forcing her to stay in her place. She moaned lightly at his eagerness. Unbeknownst to her, the noise had caused vibrations to course through his rod and forced him to emit another groan.

When the pressure on her head let up, her motions picked up speed. Her head bobbed slowly but this time went from the top of his tip to the bottom of his base.

Kid, who's member had been standing at attention for far too long, was already reaching it's peak. He did his best to hold out as long as he could but knew it was in vain. Maka felt her hair being tugged again and her head being forced down to take all of him in.

She felt the warm seed hit the back of her through and let out a small moan, knowing that she was the cause of the reaction. She could feel the waves of pleasure washing through him and waited for him to finish. When he was finally able to pull himself out, she swallowed the seed and looked up at him nervously.

His eyes were wide with terror as the possible outcomes crossed his mind. He mentally prepared himself for the Maka Chop that was sure to come at the gross act he had just forced her to partake in. Maka smiled lightly and crawled her way to lay next to him again, much as he had earlier.

"At least there's no mess to clean this way..." Maka offered with a smile. For the first time, Kid realized that he wasn't about to get punished for what he had done. His eyes shot to hers and was surprised to see that the smile reached them.

"S-so...so you're not mad?"

Maka shook her head quickly and blushed. "No...but, um..did I, I mean, was it...alright?" Kid let out a small laugh and leaned down to place a quick kiss on her lips.

"Fantasitc. Absolutely marvelous." She soon felt herself joining in his laugh and snuggled closer on his side.

Kid placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and reached down to grab the blanket that had become rumpled during their lovemaking. He pulled the fabric over them and sighed in pure joy as he wrapped his arms around the girl that quickly laid her head on his chest again.

"Goodnight Maka, sweet dreams."

Maka smiled against his chest, planting a quick kiss on the still bare skin in front of her.

"Goodnight Kid, you too."

Both teens succumbed to sleep almost immediately, the exhaustion from their passions wearing them out more than they even realized. The three words unspoken were present on both of their minds as they each drifted off to sleep, immediately reunited together in their dreams.

* * *

A/N: A thousand, million, billion apologies to anyone that's upset that there's no real sex in this. I can you a huge dose of sexy smut, but just couldn't bring myself to sex them up yet. Mostly because I don't think either of them would want their first times to be like that. If I am able to keep the story going, I'll be more than happy to write one later. As always, onto the review replies. Thank you again to all of my readers and make sure you leave me a comment, I read, obsess over, and reply to all of them!

wordfiend: You have no clue how much your review meant to me! My main goal in this fic was to try to accurately describe how a relationship between them would go. And honestly, even with the aid of alcohol, there's only so much that they would do. I debated really hard on if I wanted this chapter to have them actually have sex and eventually decided against it. I think Kid and Maka both value sex, and their virginity, too much to give it away so easily. Especially with Maka's history with her Papa...I think it'd take more than a few shots and some sweet words for her to trust someone like that. Besides, foreplay can sometimes be just as effective and I think for newbies, it was enough for the time being. Agree? Disagree? Have I lost the spot as your anti-cliche hero? :)

Psychotic Nightmare: The start of your review had me worried, I thought you were mad XD I'm glad you liked it and hope this doesn't disappoint either.

Erin Bloodrein Sage: No, thank you for reading! I hope you're still following! :D You're definitely one of my most loyal reviewers and I appreciate it!

Meow_Mixed_Weasel: First off...your name is amazing! Secondly: I'm glad you liked it :D

Animepnk88: Superb? o.O Thank you so much! Umm, I think you may have wanted the lemon? Well...here you go ;)

The shadow alchemist 05: Please don't be disappointed in me for how long it's taken...again. :( Also, thanks for sending me two reviews! I'm a little confused though on why you sent the apology. I completely appreciate the advice. Honestly, adding in too much detail has always been a problem of mine. When I sit down and write, I really only control the first few sentences and then my brain takes over and writes the rest. Unfortunately, that happened again with this fic. Normally I would have edited a lot of it out, but with how long I took to update this, I wanted to give everyone the longest possible chapter. I'm really sorry and I hope that you have some more advice or suggestions. Getting feedback like that is really helpful and appreciated.

.Singer: Your reviews always do :D See?

Taren Hawk: My family is all great, thank you so much for asking! It was very very sweet of you! I'm glad you thought the start was lovely. I hope the rest lived up to it!

Sarah Urashima: Fabulicious? I've never heard that before, but I'm in love. Well, Sarah my dear, your review was fabulicious! :D and ps: I'm glad we agree on KiMa!

clockworkLusus: Thank you, thank you. *blushes* I'm glad you like it so much! I'm sorry it's been so long. But I gave you an extra juicy lemon to try to make up for it!

Redbeanbun: Thank for you hoping I was ok. All was well, I've just been out of power a lot from the storms up here. I hope you're still following this, but I understand since it's been so long. (sorry again!) That you read the whole fic in a week is pretty exciting! I'm glad you liked it so much!

Guest: Well, your review totally gave me an amazing idea...you'll see it next chapter or two hopefully. I don't think I'll have him and Kid fight, just because I think Soul's still probably too heartbroken to be angry. They'll have a talk and fight, verbal, eventually though!

DannisaurLove98: I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I hope you're not too upset! :(

icequeen89: I'm also quite a perv as well...in case you can't tell by the lemon ;)

Project Shadow: First class job, huh? That's was a pretty huge confidence booster, so thank you! And for my chapter to be called sensual is a pretty big honor as well. That's definitely what I was going for with the last one. Not so much with this one ;)

Nymphadora: Oh My Lord Death...I'm not sure what I love more: your review of your username! You read my story in one sitting?! That's amazing! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you appreciated my plug! My goal in life is to open a bar called Hog's Head!...okay, not really, but it would be pretty amazing! I think we all know that Liz and Patty are sneaking and secretly look for ways to get back at Kid for all of the other symmetry rants they put him through ;) Since you asked so nicely, and put it in asterisks, I decided to write one :D I hope you liked this. OMG, I just noticed the charmander in your avatar...so much epicness! So much win!

Happy fan girl: This was your first Kid x Maka story? I'm so honored! How did you like it? Have you read any others yet? It's such an adorable pairing!

Guest: Your wish is my command...

Squisymeansyay: Wow...your review...was just wow...I loved it! I. LOVE. YOU. TOO. FOR. LEAVING. THIS! 'The standard by which all other romances are written'? Made you feel like a 'adorable chick wearing hot pink lingerie'? Please, keep the ego boosters coming! :D Seriously, very amazing review. It's so refreshing to get something so unique and original. Seriously, thank you...I laughed pretty hard at some of this and it totally helped me recover from my writers block!

GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo: Don't be sorry! :D I could always have Wes just happen to be in town for a show and just happen to be at the same club ;) I have the same problem! I root for whatever pairing I'm reading so it makes it hard to decide who I like more for her xD Huskey puppy? Done, he shall get himself a nice companion puppy in the next few chapters!

cassie246: I'm glad I wasn't the only one that was struck with lazyness xD It totally made me smile knowing that you think my story's addicting! And that you enjoy that Soul was a gentleman. Afterall, he's way too cool to get upset like that...

Guest: I have no intentions of leaving it there, don't worry. I'm going as fast as I can :)

RosaliaThorn: Thank you :D Sorry it took so long!

Guest: Yes Sir or Ma'am! Lemon it is!

atm: Thank you for the compliment and the little pep-talk. The other story was very small and didn't get nearly as much love as I have from this one, so I feel a little bit better. It's just initially a little disheartening when you log on and see the same concept has been stolen long after you posted it. Just kind of rude if you ask me, but you lovely reviewers have helped me look past it, so thank you!

Guest: OoOo...Chrona x Liz? That's a pretty challenging pairing, but I'll definitely see what I can do. Thank you so much for the request!

Safireanddiamonds: I know, I'm sorry :( It's finally here though! Yay! I'm just glad I could make something so long for you guys, even if it may not have been everything you wanted it to be, sorry :(


End file.
